Joey on my mind
by medoriko
Summary: Joey was in an accident that causes him to lose his leg. Now he has to somehow survive. He didn't expect his archnemesis to fall in love with him. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. School's out

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's bishounen characters.

A/N: Hiya folks medoriko here. And this is my new fic that I have been itching to get up for you loyal (hopefully) readers. OK? So let's get this show on the road. Pairings: S/J some YY/Y and maybe others.. we'll see..

Joey on my Mind

Chapter one: School's out

It was summer vacation for the students of Domino High school. It was well after 2:55, so everyone was basically gone by now. Except a few teachers or kids. Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler were one of the remaining students hanging out at the library. The two teens were in the back of the library on the computers goofing off until their friend, Ryou, was done talking to a teacher so that they could all walk over to Yugi's house.

" Man, I can't believe next year we'll be seniors.." Yugi said with excitement but somewhat sadly because then everyone will probably go their separate ways. Sensing this, Joey stepped in with some optimism to cheer up his friend.

" Well, I'm sure we'll all get ta' see each other on break right? Plus I doubt we'll all just never meet again yug'" He said with a smile. Yugi nodded in agreement. " Yeah you're right Joey…". The two continued to chat until Ryou entered the library and the three left the library. They were on their way to the front door of the school talking about summer plans and what they wanted to do pertaining to college. " Well, of coarse I'm gonna study Egyptian Hieroglyphics and artifacts… with Yami." Yugi said with a small blush. Joey shook as head at Yugi. He acts like a blushing virgin.. hehe he thought.

" God yugi why so shy? I mean everyone knows about you and Yami being together… I wish I could get a man." He said as Ryou nodded in agreement. " Yes, me too. I'm not sure how it'll work with me and Bakura.. I'm to shy I guess." Joey mock glared at the two.

" And here I am with no one as a option… damnit. Am I really that ugly?" Joey said in mock anger. Yugi and ryou giggles at Joey's antics. " Hmm.. well I doubt anyone wants to date an animal. It's abnormal." Joey's face turned an interesting shade of red, knowing who was the maker of said comment. Joey whirled around to see a smug looking Seto Kaiba. Kaiba gave Joey the once over before speaking.

" First of all, you're way too skinny. You talk to much and would it kill you to brush your hair? But mutts don't care about personal hygiene." Kaiba smirked as Joey bristled in anger. " Leave him alone Kaiba. He hasn't bothered you." Yugi said in the blonde's defense. Kaiba shrugged. " He wanted to know what was wrong with him and I told him. What's wrong with that?" He said. Joey glared at him. " Let's go guys.. Kaiba's attitude if making me ill." He said Venomously as he stopped away in a huff with Ryou on his heels. Yugi gave Kaiba a disapproving look before following. Kaiba continued to his locker not feeling as satisfied as normal whenever he got Joey angry. What's wrong with me? He thought.Joey had calmed down by the time they got outside and had started walking. That's when yugi remember that he had something to ask Joey.

" Hey Joey how would you like to go on a cruise to the Caribbean with me and Grampa?" Joey and Ryou stared at Yugi in disbelief. " Sure I would love too. But how'd you afford tickets" He said as Yugi pulled out Three cruise tickets. Yugi smiled at his two shocked friends. " I Won it at a duel monster's mini competition. And I had an extra." He explained. Joey couldn't believe it. " Alright.. off to the cruise we go. Fun, sun. hopefully hot guys looking for someone to fuck." Yugi and Ryou gasped in shock at Joey's bluntness. " Joey you are worth more than a… sex toy." Yugi said. Joey shrugged.

" I Know.. but everyone has someone and here I am the only guy without a lover.." The Yugioh males had all excepted the fact that they were homosexuals… and all had men as lover's. Well, except Joey and Kaiba. Yugi smiled to himself when he saw a perfect match, but could not tell his loveless friend yet.

Not until he could get the two to notice each other, after the cruise that is.

Joey was spending the night at Yugi's house and was already fast asleep. Yugi could not wait for the cruise that was the day after tomorrow. " Maybe Joey will find his soul mate on this vacation like I found you.." Yami said after coming out of the e Puzzle. " Yeah… but I think that if Kaiba and Joey get over their differences, they could be great together." Yami nodded in agreement. " Well, only times will tell. Goodnight Aibou." " Goodnight Yami" But little did they know that Joey and Seto will get over their enmity but It'll take an act of God to do it, or just a serious accident to cause a physical handicap. ( I hope I didn't give it away… ;)

End Chapter 1

Well, that's chappie one out in the open and I am working on chapter two as we speak. I just need to type it. So if anyone has any questions or anything.. review. JA!!!!!


	2. The Not So Fantastic Voyage

Hello everyone!!! This is the second chapter to Joey on my mind and I am sad to say that two of my real life friends will be in this chapter… and they are not at all normal…

Kelly: HEY!!! What's so abnormal about the aliens…?

Seto: what a dip… --;

Joey: aliens Oo;… what do they want?

Kelly: THEY WANT TO TEACH US THE HULLAH AND THE MACARINA!!!!

Joey: um…

Seto: idiotic psycho --

Medoriko: FOR THE LAST TIME ALIENS DO NOT EXIST FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!

Medoriko and Kelly argue

Kristen: ;… um Medoriko does not own yugioh… not that she ever will… well on with the fic..

Chapter 2: The not so fantastic voyage.

Yugi and Yami were relaxing by the swimming pool, completely enjoying their time away. " It's sad that Grandpa had to stay behind to look after the shop. He would have enjoyed this." Yugi sighed to his lover. Yami kissed the shorter boy on his forhead. " It's ok aibou. I'm sure he can come with us another time." Yugi smiled in agreement. Yami got up to stretch when he realized something. " Hey it looks like it's about to rain. We should go inside." Yugi frowned at first, but then realized he could spend "quality time" with his lover. Yugi got up quickly and grabbed his stuff and was about to grab Yami and drag him to their room when Yami stopped him. " Yugi.. have you seen Joey anywhere?" He asked looking for their blond friend. Yugi shrugged. " Yeah I've been wondering that too. But I guess he's walking about or at the arcade." Yami looked up at the sky disapprovingly. " Maybe, but it's about to storm. And he hasn't been himself since we got on the cruise."

" Yeah I know Yami. I'll go look for him ok?" Yami nodded, " Ok but come in if it starts to storm badly ok?" he said as he walked inside. Yugi started off to find his best friend. Joey wasn't too far from him though. He was alone on the shuffle board deck, leaning on the railing that overlooked the ocean. He had been in such deep thought that he hadn't noticed the darkening sky. That is until it started to thunder. Joey jumped at the sudden loud noise and looked up frowning. " Geez.. figures it would rain on my vacation." He turned to walk inside when he came face to face with a strange girl.( This is where my friend Kelly comes in.. brace yourself) Joey's eyebrows raised at the proximity of their faces. " Um.. can I help you?" He asked confused. Kelly pointed over the railing. Joey looked over to see a strange looking triangle in the sky. " What the hell is that?"

Kelly grinned widely. " It's the Bermuda Triangle ( I don't own that either..) and you know what that means.." she trailed off. Joey shook his head. " No I don't believe I do…." Kelly grin widened and Joey backed away. Who is this crazy person?

" HULLAH!!!!" Joey jumped at the outburst. " um.. come again?" Kelly waved her hands in excitement. " THE ALIENS COME FROM THE TRIANGLE AND TEACH YOU THE HULLAH!!!!" Joey slowly backed away from the screaming girl. Maybe if I knock her out with that shovel…. But he didn't have to actually do anything because Kelly had already ran off yelling to the people. " THE ALIENS ARE GONNA TEACH US THE HULLAH.. EVERYONE GET YOUR GRASS SKIRTS AND MEET ME IN THE REC ROOM!!!" Joey sweatdropped. ok…

( Joey: shovel.. where did that come from.. Oo; Medoriko: hush you.. Seto: --).

" Joey? There you are, I was looking for you.." Joey turned to see Yugi. " Oh hey man. What's up?" Yugi shook his head.

" Joey.. in case you haven't noticed.. a storm is approaching." Joey nodded.

" Yeah the Bermuda Triangle and aliens and the Hullah. I already know." Yugi looked at Joey like he had lost his mind. " Um.. what are you talking about?" Joey waved him off. " Never mind.. Let's go inside." He said as the two were about to go back inside when Kelly ran by knocking Joey over the railing. " JOEY!" Yugi shouted as he grabbed Joey's hand but was also knocked in. Yami was inside the puzzle but he realized he would not be able to get them back on the cruise. But he used his powers to protect the two teens as they drifted farther away from the ship..

On Some Island

Yugi woke up with a splitting headache, soaking wet. He shot up when he remembered what had occurred who knows how long ago. " So you're awake. About time.." Yugi turned to see his best friend and lover sitting next to him. " Where are we?" Joey and Yami exchanged looks. " We don't know.. Some abandoned Island.. There's no one else here." Yami said. " We think.. We haven't checked the whole place yet." Joey said trying to bring hope to his friends. " But what if we're alone? How will we get home?" Yami sighed. " I don't know. But we'll have to try. So let's see if there is anyone here." Joey got up and stretched. " Well.. no time like the present. Let's go." And off they went.

TBC

I'm so horrible..

Seto: yes you are..

Joey: Be nice cause if you are I'll whispers in his ear Ok?

Seto: smirked devilishly Let's go then. Drags Joey off to do… things..

Medoriko: Well please review ok?

Kelly: Aliens!!! Does the Hullah

Medoriko/Kristen: --;

Kelly: Bye all!


	3. Survival of The Tallest

Hello all! This is the third chapter to Joey on My Mind, and I apologize if anyone was severely traumatized by a certain someone… coughKellycough. Oh well.. Joey?

Joey: peaks head out of closet he's "sharing" with Kaiba Medoriko doesn't own yugioh or me or the sexy Seto Kaiba…

Seto: pulls him back inside. 

moaning

Medoriko: Isn't love grand? Now on with the fic!

Chapter Three: Survival of the Tallest.

After about three hours of searching (yugi had a waterproof watch), the three could clearly see that they were alone on this island. So, they decided to see if there was any edible food out there. Besides, all of that walking can make you hungry. Well, that's what Joey says anyway. " Joey can you help me a bit here.." Yugi said in a slightly embarrassed tone. He was trying to grab a coconut from a tree, but sadly was too short to reach. (Poor Yugi XD). Joey but his lip to contain his laughter but almost couldn't since Yugi was practically jumping up and down to grab it but kept on missing. Joey came over and simply reached over and grabbed the round fruit. ( Coconuts are fruits right ?Oo). " See yugi that's why you should drink milk.." He said with a snicker to which yugi silently glared. Yami shook his head amusingly at the two. " Come on let's be serious guys." He said. Joey nodded in agreement. " Yeah, it'll be dark soon and we don't know what animals could be out here." So the teens continued to search for food. Meanwhile, at a certain mansion Mokuba was flipping through the channels of their flat screen TV, when he came across the news. His eyes widened when he heard that the cruise Joey and Yugi were on had been in an accident and some people were missing and some injured. " I hope they're ok.. " He said to himself as he went off to find his older brother. Speaking of his brother, he was typing away at his laptop when Mokuba ran in. " Big brother, you won't believe what happened." He exclaimed out of breather but still full of energy. Seto raised an eyebrow. " Mokuba, didn't I tell you I was very busy?" Mokuba frowned. " But setoooo…." He whined stretching out his brother's name emphasizing that it was more important than Kaiba Corp. Seto sighed seeing that he won't be able to work until he listened to what the younger kaiba had to say. Mokuba grinned victoriously. " Ok, remember the cruise yugi and Joey was going on?" " Not really." Kaiba deadpanned. Mokuba rolled his eyes. " Well, that cruise was almost sucked into the Bermuda Triangle and some people are hurt and missing.." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. " And why would I care what happened to the mutt and yugi." He said as he returned to his work. " I don't know.. Maybe because you like Joey.." Mokuba said slyly as he left the room. Kaiba glared at the door that Mokuba exited from.

I do not like the dumb mutt… that's absolute ludicrous. And with that Seto Kaiba continued his daily working routine. But then why couldn't he get Joey out of his head? Kaiba decided that he might need a cold shower.

Joey, Yami, and Yugi had found fish and coconuts. Yami cooked the fish, while Joey and Yugi tried to crack the coconuts on a large stone. But Yugi had to go over to Yami because Joey started to scare him. Probably because of the way Joey said that this reminded him of the time his lover (not Tristan) had cheated on him. Of course, he HAD to talk about this as he furiously pounded the coconut into the rock, muttering to himself. Yugi just watched Joey nervously and closely to make sure he doesn't snap. After a nice meal (riiiight), the three decided to call it a night. Well, at least Joey did. He was dead asleep while Yugi and Yami had a little chat. " Tomorrow I'll try to contact one of the Millennium holders to get them to possibly help us.." Yugi snuggled against Yami but frowned at the former pharaoh's expression. " Yami what's the matter?" Yami sighed sadly. " As much as I love this time and being with you and the others.. I can't help but miss my own time.." He trailed off but Yugi urged him on. " I miss my home, and Seth and Jouno." Yugi blinked confused. " Seth is the Yami of Kaiba and Jouno is Joey's Yami.. They just haven't been awakened like me, Malik and Bakura." Yugi's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. " Seth was my cousin and Jouno was his lover." Yugi's eyes shot open when he heard the other teen's words. Yami chuckled. " Yes lovers. I remember how it happened too." Yugi snuggled back next to his lover and listened to his talk. " In my time there were slaves who did manual labor and those who did um.. sexual labor.." Yugi blushed. " That would be sex slaves." "Was Jouno a sex slave?" Yami nodded. " Yes and no. He was also a belly dancer. He was on the the best dancers." Yami smiled to himself. " To anyone else, a slave is a slave. But Jouno was not your ordinary slave." Yugi laughed. " I bet he wasn't." Yami smiled fondly at the memories of his life.

" Jouno was considered the fairest in Egypt. And I admit he caught my eye when I saw him at the slave trade." Yugi looked up at his lover. " Slave trade? Is that where slaves are bought and sold?" Yami nodded. " Yes but because of his beauty, talent in dancing and 'other' things he was a high priced slave." Yugi 'hmm'ed. " So he was umm.. expensive." He said trying to find the right words. " Yes. Very valuable and expensive. My palace had many high priced slaves." Yugi didn't understand. " If you had so many slaves, than why did you buy Jouno then?" He questioned. Yami smirked.

" Well, actually He wasn't for sale anymore. His father had been selling him off to foreigners outside of Egypt. Which is against Egyptian Policy. So he was arrested. Jouno was to be living under my custody." Yami's smirked widened. " But I decided that with his many assets, he could please my cousin Seth. " Yugi sat up and looked Yami in the eyes, becoming very interested. " Did he? Did he impress Seth?" Yami chuckled amused at Yugi's innocent demeanor

" Oh he did alright. We dressed Jouno in a gold silk top that showed his belly. It had a diamond chain hanging from it that attached to his long gold paints that had a shimmery skirt over it. He was covered in gold glitter to go with his tan." Yugi looked at the sky trying to picture everything the pharaoh was saying. " It was quite a site. He was stunning and perfect for Seth. So we put a gold veil over his face to surprise Seth. He came into Seth's chambers with me and started to dance for Seth." Yami started to laugh. " He had no clue what was going on. But he didn't care much longer when he saw what I had got for him. He was stunned and I have never seen him look so awed." Yugi laughed with his lover when he pictured a shocked Seto Kaiba with his mouth hanging open at Joey who is barely clothed. After a good five minutes of laughing at silly images Yami cleared his throat to continued his story. " I could tell Seth had really loved and cared for Jouno. He never hit slaves but he was always cold to them. But he never yelled or got cold towards Jouno. He never went anywhere without Jouno and if Jouno couldn't some with him, he made sure someone watched over him." Yugi giggled. Someone was protective. " They were together for who knows how long. Seth was open with their relationship. He eventually asked for Jouno's hand in marriage. But many were not happy. It was uncommon for the Master to be married to the slave. But Seth was strong in his ways, plus he loved Jouno with everything he was." Yugi's eyes started to water a bit from the thought of true love. " But it was hard. Jouno was harassed in public to the point he didn't go out to much at all. They did get married and it was a grand wedding. Seth looked very regal and proud. But most importantly happy for the first time in his life. And Jouno looked beautiful. They stayed married and then jouno was pregnant. " Yami chuckled at Yugi's puckering expression. " In those time's males who were with males got pregnant… they were so excited." Yami trailed off and his smile turned sour. " But it was short lived.. Around Jouno's 6th month, he became ill. We thought it to be from the pregnany. But it got worse. And we saw that it wasn't because of his pregnancy. He had something worse. It would be what you people today would call Leukemia.. was it?" Yugi gasped. " Cancer?" Yami's violet eyes darkened solemnly. " We didn't have the means of healing like you have. Besides, this was the first time we had ever come across this. We tried everything. Seth got the best doctor's of out time from all over. He would not let Jouno go. But Jouno was getting worse. And it was showing. He lost that light tan, he was so pale. He lost a lot of weight. Plus he never had any energy." Yami paused to recollect his thoughts before continuing. " We thought that we had all the time we needed to find a cure. The concept of him dying never crossed our mind. Until, he started to. He was in constant fever. He would go into coma's for days on end. But he always came back. But it was a sign. His skin was so cold, I remember…" Yami stopped not wanting to continue. " Well?" Yugi pressed. " Everyone tried to keep up high spirits. Everyone was fond of Jouno and liked seeing Seth happy. But it was hard to tell someone everything would be ok when that someone knew he woudn't. Jouno was smart, he knew he was dying. He tried to tell us to let him go. But Seth would not. Neither would I. But Jouno didn't make it, he did indeed pass away." Yami put his head in his hands and Yugi rubbed his back for comfort. " It was horrible, Seth blamed himself. He said he should have gave Jouno something so that he wouldn't have had to die in pain. Seth went into depression and he got angry with me because he said I didn't try hard enough. That started the shadow duel between us. Seth was killed later on in life, and his spirit was put in the Millenium Rod and Jouno's in the Necklace. " Yugi held back his tears at the sad story. " But it is my mission to reunite Jouno and Seth through Kaiba and Joey. If those two get together, then Jouno and Seth will be together again." Yugi now realized why Yami was so determined to make the two rivals get along. " Don't worry you will." Yami smiled at his lover and the two eventually fell asleep. The next day was very busy. Yami and Joey had went off food hunting again while Yugi started a smoke signal. He had been sitting there for twenty minutes and was about to give up when he heard something. A helicopter! He thought with a breathe of relief. After telling Yami though their link, he started to wave his arms to get the pilots attention. He cheered to himself when the helicopter came toward him. He ran over to the man who had climbed down the rope they had. The man grabbed yugi and started to ascend. " Hey wait my friends are here too." He said in alarm. The man shook his head. " You must me delusional from the heat. There was a report of only one person being missing." Yami hurry up!! Yami gave yugi a signal though the link that he was inside the puzzle and thatv Joey was coming. But Joey had to run into the ocean to get to the ladder that was ascending. Yugi sighed in relief. But as Joey was about to grab hold of the ladder, something pulled him under. "JOEY!" Yugi shouted when he realized what it was, a shark. Joey flailed in the water until he eventually went under and the only thing left was blood. The rescuer dived in to get the drowning boy. Yami held yugi inside the helicopter as Yugi cried for his friend but was relieved when the man pulled joey inside. " What happened to his leg.!!" Yugi said in horror. Joey was unconscious and his leg was badly bitten to the point that it was barely hanging there. " Don't worry sir. We'll take you all to a hospital right away. He'll be fine."

Joey opened his eyes and put his hand over them at the bright light and voices. " Joey are you okay?" Joey groaned. "Yugi?" Shuffling could be heard. Joey finally opened his eyes to see is best friends staring at him in worry but relief.

" What happened. Where are we?" Yugi hugged the blond male. " Home. We were saved and taken to Domino Memorial Hospital." Joey groaned again in pain. " Yami will get the nurse to get you more pain relievers." Joey's eyebrows furrowed in confusion " You don't remember do you ? On the way to the ladder, you were….. attacked by a shark. Oh Joey I am s sorry." Yugi said practically in tears as Joey looked down at his left leg. Well, what was left of it. " They couldn't save it so they had to amputate it." He trailed off. " I'll leave you alone for awhile. Ok? Call me if you need anything." Yugi walked out leaving Joey to ponder. Joey looked down at the stub/ So he only had a thigh instead of a whole leg… great. Joey silently cried when the doctor came in and told him of his new living conditions. For now he would be on crutches and he would probably need to find someone to help him get used to this. Joey was once again left alone to think.

School is a week away. What now?

End chapter 3.

And there you are folks. I am proud to say that this was the longest I have done so far. So I'm getting better. So review and tell me what ya think. And now I think I'll go soak in the tub…. My back hurts.. owwie.. .

ChibiJoey: Review!!!


	4. Handicapped

Hey there everyone and welcome back to the fourth chapter of my fic!!!! So I will first apologize if anyone is upset about the delay… I was stuck on reading fanfiction instead of working on mine. Sorry. ;

Disclaimer: Haven't we been though this already? I don't own it.

Chapter four: Handicapped

Joey slowly but surely crutched his was to Domino High School for the first day back, and he was already 10 minutes late. But he was less than a block away. So he was making good time. He had lied to Yugi that morning, saying that Tristan would pick him up and take him to school. Yugi has no choice but to accept Joey's statement. And with that Yugi had left with Yami, because he had an extra class he took in the mornings. When the close was clear, Joey made his way to school. He thought it wouldn't be so hard to crutch his way to school, but after a while he started to see that this cannot happen everyday. A person with a leg and a half can only take so much. Then there was the problem of how he would get around to classes. He thought about only using one crutch instead of the two he was using now, but then he would be unbalanced. Joey finally made it into the school and was on his way to the second floor where his locker was. He stopped and looked up the steps.

I hope I can make it up all them steps… The blond thought as he started to slowly pull himself up each step. One at a time. Meanwhile, a certain Brunette was on his way to class. (Hmm… I wonder who THAT is….). Seto had just come from an early meeting and was on his way to class. He hated dealing with those incompetent fools and now he had to go to school do deal with some more. So all in all, his day was just starting and it was already miserable. But unknown to him, it was about to get worse. Or better whichever was you look at it. Just as Kaiba reached the foot of the stairs, Joey's crutch missed the top of the final step making him fall backwards down the stairs. Kaiba looked up hearing a loud continuous noise, as he was knocked over. Seto fell to the ground and felt someone fall on top of him. Joey was in a daze as the angry CEO pushed him off. Seto knew by the shiny and bright golden blond hair who had just fallen on him. He was just about to insult him when he saw Joey was missing part of his left leg. Whatever words that were going to leave his mouth disappeared. " Wheeler?", was all the teen could come up with. Joey groaned when he saw that his crutched were halfway down the hallway. So he crawled towards the wall and tried to push and pull himself up to one leg. Seto watched this with a strange sense of pity on the blond puppy.

Whatever happened must have been…. Gruesome. The taller boy thought. Joey gave up on trying to get up and balance himself and sat on the floor in defeat, embarrassment and frustration. " What happened to your.. um.. leg." Seto was usually never uncomfortable but Joey's stub unnerved him. Joey told the other male the story about the trip and why his leg is the way it is. At the end of all this, Kaiba shook his head at the images of Joey flailing for help as a shark tried to take his life. It didn't set well with him.

But why should I care about Joey… wait a minute since when did I call him that?! I must be more tired than I thought. He watched as Joey tried to get up again, but still failing. But the mutt is obviously having a hard time… I can't leave him like this. I may be distant but I'm not heartless. Besides, the puppy hasn't done anything worth my insults. I guess I'll be… decent. But just this once.. Seto walked over and grabbed Joey's crutches and walked back over to the blond. " Here let me help, you'll never get to class otherwise." Seto said as he helped Joey on his feet and gave the boy his crutches. Joey blushed a light pinkish color. " Thanks." Kaiba curtly nodded. Seeing that no one was around, Seto helped Joey up the stairs and to his locker. "Thankfully, your locker is next to mine. That'll make it easier." Joey blinked in a cute state of confusion. Kaiba sighed. " Well, I am for the moment taking the responsibility of getting you around. " Joey's face turned red as his temper flared. " Look Kaiba, I'm glad ya helped me an' all but I am not a fuckin' handicap that needs special help. So let me be." He huffed. Kaiba shook his head at the stubborn boy. " Under medical terms, you are a handicap. And I can't stand to see you go around being helpless and shit." Kaiba blinked at his own words and Joey blushed again.

"Besides, I'd rather see you going around being the same loud, incredibly silly and aggravating person you were." He said covering up his previous statement. "I just don't want to be a burden on ya Kaiba." Kaiba smirked in amusement. "Don't think of it as a burden. I'm paying you back for the times you have babysat Mokuba." Joey smiled. "Alright, thank you. I mean it." It was true, whenever Kaiba would be away for a few days. Mokuba would request that Joey would babysit him. It was such a normal ritual that Joey was always there. Kaiba couldn't explain it, but having Joey around made things run smoother. Joey was always available and treated Mokuba like a brother. The two older boys even started to respect one another. But Kaiba didn't like being unsure about things. So he purposely got into a fight with the puppy, insulting his family life. Joey was deeply hurt ad he never returned to the Mansion after that. But Kaiba never found that sense of peace he thought he would get when Joey was gone. He started to have dreams about the boy. He found himself thinking about what Joey was doing. When school came around, Joey had stopped speaking to him and Kaiba was too stubborn to apologize. Joey would get angry when Kaiba insulted him but he wouldn't fight back like he used to.

Kaiba didn't like Joey ignoring him. Then the summer rolled around again and he found out that Joey was going on a cruise. So he didn't get to apologize. Now they're back in school again, and nothing has been resolved. But the way Joey is giving him these small smiles. He might have a chance.

End chapter 4.

BIG SHOUTOUT TO MY BFF'S LAUREN, CHRISSY, KELLY, AND KRISTEN I LOVE YA'LL.

Seto: -- Loser….

Joey; sitting on his lap

Meanie… Well, please review!


	5. Opposites Attract

Hey there everyone. I'm really sorry for those who were eagerly waiting the next chapter of the story. I've been sick with the Flu… Blah. . Anywho, I'm feeling better and I finally got the chapter up. So here we go!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh…. Well let's not get into the chaos I would bring involving Joey, Seto, a bed and a LOT of free time. Yeah.. I don't own it…

Chapter 5: Opposites Attract

"Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Kaiba, you two are late." Said Mrs. Tongari, the teacher of second period World Literature. She shrank back in her chair at the death glare Kaiba was producing and Joey was trying to ignore the stares and whispers that were echoing throughout the classroom. It was obviously about his missing leg. Joey just stared at Kaiba's back who was currently telling the teacher off. " Not that it's any of your business.. but I was helping the mutt get to class. He is my responsibility for the moment and we are both excused from any tardies." The CEO said and walked briskly to his desk, Joey following close behind. Joey hid his face in his hands as the whispers continued around him. I knew I should not have come to school. He thought. But thankfully everyone's attention went back to the teacher. " Ok class. As I said last week, we will be having a project. I will put you in pairs and you will choose any subject in school and relate it to any time in history. Now here are the pairings…" Joey saw this as the time to turn to the brunet behind him. " Not trying to sound ungrateful or anything.. but why did you tell the teacher that I was under your care.. and that we were excused from all tardies and absences?" Kaiba looked up from his book and replied, " Because I figure that I can't just leave you behind… a master has to take care of his puppy right?" He smirked to which Joey glared angrily. " I'm not a fuckin' Dog Kaiba!" He turned around angrily.

Kaiba chuckled. " Besides, did you really want a detention?" He took Joey's silence as a no. The only other sound he made was a curse when he and Kaiba were paired for the project. ( A/N: Aren't they always? O.o). Class was eventually dismissed and Kaiba put his books together before grabbing Joey's. " Yah know.. I should just carry around a book bag so that ya' won't have to carry my stuff." Whatever Kaiba wanted to say was blocked out as Tristan came running over ready to knock the CEO out. But Kaiba simply side stepped the boys punch.

" Tristan what are ya doin'?" Joey asked the fallen boy. Tristan got up and went into a fighting stance. " I'm being your body guard. Kaiba might try to hurt you in your time of weakness." Kaiba raised and eyebrow and Joey blew out an air of frustration as he tried to explain. " No man, Kaiba is the one who is helpin' me. If it wasn't for him I would have been in a helluva mess." Tristan dropped his guard in disbelief. " Kaiba.. actually helping someone? You of all people?" Joey nodded and Kaiba just glared. " If you two are done talking, some of us would like to be in class. On time." He said as he turned to leave. Joey was right behind him when Tristan grabbed his arm. " Look Kaiba it's nice that you helped Joey and all but I can take it from here." " Tristan, now's not the time.." Joey said but was ignored. " Yes, Tristan. Now is definitely not the time. I have things to do and I don't have time for your stupidity. At least the puppy gets it." Tristan turned red and Joey blinked. Kaiba just complimented him, sort of. " If you think that I'm gonna hurt the mutt or something than you're wrong. I have no intention of hurting him, nor would I have a reason to do so. He will be safe under my care and under my roof. So stop bothering me." And with that Kaiba started to gather his and Joey's books. He straightened and looked at Joey expectantly. " Sorry, Tristan but it's this or live with my dad…"

" But you could stay with me." He said still not trusting the CEO. Joey shook his head.

" It's safer this way. Plus I bet Kaiba has digital cable and a lot of food." He chirped. Kaiba rolled his eyes. " Well fine, have fun with Kaiba. Since you obviously trust him and not me." Tristan said as he stormed out of the classroom leaving a confused friend behind. " Well, let's go now that that's over with." Kaiba said as he opened the door for Joey as the two went to third period. The two boys had lunch second to last period and Joey was starving when lunch came. He was standing next to Kaiba in the cafeteria and wanted to eat with Yugi and the others but decided against it when Tristan sent him a glare. Joey sighed and crutched over to Kaiba's table at the back of the room. Kaiba looked up from his laptop to see Joey coming over and a bunch of people staring, pointing and some laughing. Joey saw this too and turned red from embarrassment. He sat down and sighed dejectedly. " They'll get used to it." Joey looked up at the other's sudden comment and smiled. Kaiba nodded and went back to work. " Why aren't you eating?" Joey asked seeing that the other boy's lunch was untouched. " Not hungry.. you eat it." To which Joey happily obliged. " So, can I really stay with you and Mokuba?" Kaiba nodded not looking up. " Consider it another babysitting job." Joey frowned.

" But aren't ya still mad at me? Remember the fight we had?" Kaiba sighed not wanting that to come up. " About that… I didn't mean what I said. I wasn't used to being less uptight with other people. I didn't like being so casual, it wasn't what I was used too. So I took it put on you. So I will be a man and… apologize." Joey looked Kaiba in the eyes and smiled a genuine smile. " Apology accepted." He said as he put out his hand.

" Truce?" Kaiba hesitated for a second but eventually took the other's hand.

" Truce, but you're still a puppy." Joey mock glared at the now smirking brunet. " Hey! That's not fair… a truce means no insults." "It's not an insult.. it's a pet name." Joey groaned in frustration. Then the two realized something… they hadn't let go of each other's hands yet. They stared at each other and then at the joined hands. Joey blushed and gulped at the contact. Kaiba looked at Joey and smirked devilishly. Joey blushed harder and yanked his hand away. Kaiba chuckled to himself and went back to work. The two engaged in a light but pleasant conversation until lunch was over.

End Chapter 5

Whoo… what a doozy. I hope this make's up for the time some of you had to wait.. well sorry to my BFF's who weren't in it yet. But I promise it's coming. Wait for it.

Now Review! Cookies for everyone!


	6. Fading

Hello everyone! Sorry for the very long wait… but my internet was down for like a month and I've been dying without my fanfiction… Well I hope that this chapter is pleasing to you all. So enjoy! Oh and I still don't own Yugioh!

Fading

Joey stared nervously out of the limo window as he and Kaiba were escorted to Kaiba's house. He had been dropped off at Yugi's house for awhile, while the CEO went to work. But on the way back to Yugi's he decided to pick up Joey's deck from the teens house. Let's just say Kaiba got more than an eyeful of what Joey's life is like. He picked up the teens deck and picked Joey up. When the brunet handed the deck over, Joey knew he had to have gone to his house to have gotten it. Joey's hands shook as the silence stretched. And he was almost sure that Kaiba was staring at him. But Joey refused to look the other in the eye. The silence continued until the two were driven to Kaiba's mansion. Kaiba got out of the limo and opened the door for Joey who slowly made his way out. Joey crutched his way to the door, with Kaiba walking by his side. Joey looked around the entrance of the Mansion. "It hasn't really changed since the last time I have been here…" He said more to himself. Kaiba only nodded in response. Kaiba showed Joey to the elevator that he was glad was installed. "Feel free to use this whenever you need to." He said to the other boy. Joey nodded as he followed Kaiba to the brunet's room. As Joey plopped down on the silk covered bed, Kaiba pulled out his laptop and began to work.

Joey sighed tiredly and situated himself to stop the slight throbbing in his thigh. Joey was being lulled to sleep by the constant typing until it stopped and Joey realized that Kaiba was staring at him with a disapproving look. "Is everything alright?" The blond asked as he sat up. Kaiba sighed from his place at his desk. "Are you going to pretend that nothing is going on or are you going to tell me?" He demanded. Joey's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What d ya' mean? Tell ya' what?" He stuttered, trying to avoid what seemed inevitable. Kaiba walked over to sit next to the blond.

" When are you going to tell me about your father, and what he's done to you." Joey gasped at the CEO. " Yes Joey, I know all about the beatings you get. Oh and lets not forget rape either. How could you keep this a secret!" he said in frustration as he remembered how he discovered Joey's secret. THIS IS THE NEW PART!

FLASHBACK

Kaiba sighed as he found Joey's deck hidden in a drawer. It didn't take him long since Joey only had a thin mattress as furniture, along with a dresser and nightstand where the wood was rotting away. He shook his head for the fifth time since he had arrived. The first being because of the fact that Joey hadn't told him that his father was a real asshole when drunk. So Kaiba had to shut him up. The man now lies unconscious on the kitchen floor. Kaiba shook as the anger within him increased. "How could he keep this from me?" He said to himself. He turned around quickly when he heard a sudden noise. The door flew open and there stood Mr. Wheeler blood still pouring from his nose where Seto had clobbered him. "Ay' you that rich snob I always see on TV, my boy got in some sort of trouble wit you?" He said as he stumbled a bit. Kaiba's eyes watered at the strong stench of alcohol. "No, I'm simply here to get his belongings. He will not be returning, he will be staying with me." He calmly said as he tried to walk by the other man, until his arm was grabbed. He forced his arm away, dropping the Duel deck, and pushed Mr. Wheeler up against the wall. "I will not repeat myself, he will be staying with me and you have no say about it." He said in a deathly calm tone. But Mr. Wheeler only snorted.

"The boy doesn't belong with such high people as yourself, if you only knew how dirty the little whore is... you'd change your mind." Kaiba tightened his hold on the man's neck. "What do you mean?" He hissed. His glare intensified at the other man's laughter. "That boy is nothin' but a slut. He loves nothing more than being daddy's lil slut.. he even asks for me to fuck him… maybe if you pay me.. I'll let you borrow him." He sneered at Kaiba's shocked face. Rape? The puppy is being raped? How long has this been happening? He thought in shock. "I swear to God, if you ever touch him again." His threats were cut of by Mr. Wheeler's laughter once again. " Ha, you can't stop something that has been happening for years. Since the boy was young, he's always loved being fucked, hard and fast, without any preparation. But I decided that he could make a good profit is I sold him off for a few days." His laughter was short lived as he was thrown across the room. Kaiba's shoulders shook with intense anger. "How dare you... he's your son for God's sake. How could you rape him..? Then sell him like property... I'll tell you this once... touch him again and I'll show you true hell..." He trailed off. Kaiba walked over, collected the cards, and left leaving a scared and shaken Mr. Wheeler behind him.

END FLASHBACK

Joey bit his lip not wanting to talk. But Kaiba grabbed his chin and made Joey face him. " Tell me.. Does anyone else know?" Joey shook his head. Kaiba dropped his hands from the blonde's face and sighed. " So you were just going to let this continue.. Let him use and violate you like that?" Joey jumped up angrily but had to balance himself on one leg. "It's not like that…. He only does this…" Kaiba cut him off. " When he's drunk right? Why are you doing this?" Blue eyes met with Honey. "Do what Kaiba?" Kaiba shook his head. " Why are you justifying his actions.. You make it sound like it's ok and it's not." Joey's face turned red. " I am not justifying anything.. I'm just telling you the truth."

Kaiba snorted. "Oh and when he's not drunk what does he do?" Joey stopped, surprised at the new question. " Um… nothing." Kaiba nodded. " Exactly…" Now Joey felt like he lost that argument, and he wasn't to happy. " What do ya' mean exactly." Kaiba huffed at the boy. " If he wasn't so bad, as you claim, he would have tried to find a job. Instead of you juggling two jobs." Joey shrank back. " How.. How did you know that?" he said quietly feeling small. " I found out from Yugi. He tells me you work both early in the morning, before school, and late at night. You pay tuition, the bills, and you basically take care of your father. All by yourself."

" And those are things I am proud off, most people couldn't survive in my situation. I did." Kaiba stood up in anger and frustration. " But you shouldn't have to Joey. You're 17 fucking years old. Not in your 20's or 30's. But 17. These are not things you should be worrying about… I know you think I'm nagging you.. But it's because I care about you." Kaiba slowly brought a gentle hand to cup Joey's cheek Joey blushed but nuzzled the hand none the less. " I want you to be happy." The brunet finally said. Joey closed his eyes as Kaiba leaned forward and kissed him. It was everything Kaiba had imagined. Joey's lips were soft and sweet like a forbidden fruit. Kaiba tongue begged for entrance into the warm cavern and was quickly granted. He moaned quietly at the unique taste as the two muscles battled for dominance. Time seemed like it stretched on forever, but the two sadly had to pull apart for air. Kaiba gasped as he saw tears in the beautiful honey brown eyes. Joey sniffed. " I..I..I've never had anyone to take care of me.. I have always had to rely on myself…my life was hard I'll admit. Being cold, going days without food.. But If I hadn't survived those things… I'd never be the strong person I am today." Kaiba nodded. " Well, all your struggling is over… you're safe with me." Joey sighed. " But can you … like me like I am now.. Looking like this." Kaiba chuckled. " Of coarse, I don't see anything displeasing about you puppy. But for now, let's just take it one step at a time." He said as he gave into the temptation and hugged the other male. Joey sank into the warm embrace. Kaiba hmm'd as he stroked Joey's silky mane. The two stayed that way for a long time, just content with being with each other.

End Chapter.

Sorry that it was so short, I've got the flu and I need to get this on before I become attached to my bed. But it'll be better in the next chapter. Ok? Review.

Cookies for all! And cough drops and Kleenex for those who are sick like me. Bye Guys! And I promise that the next chapter will be here soon. Once I'm better.

ACHOO!


	7. A Day at the Park

**Hello all! In case some of you got confused on the last chapter and was angry with me cause of that, I'm here to say that I have added a part to that chapter. So if you haven't read the revised version, then please do so. If not then you won't know the difference. Sorry for the sucky mistake. Now on with the fic.**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Kaiba's Pov

I can't believe I let the puppy talk me into joining him and his dorky friends on the stupid picnic. I should be working… Whatever. Everyone was there; Yugi, Yami, that freak Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and finally Tristan. However, due to the fact that the two haven't made up yet, they aren't speaking. Humph, Good riddance. The puppy doesn't need that loser around him anyway… not when he has me. We haven't really talked about the kiss we shared just yesterday. But I know that things will work out in time, I just don't want to push him. Plus, I already know how he feels. I glare at Tristan who was glaring at my puppy while talking to Ryou, obviously talking about the pup behind his back. I don't appreciate that at all. I would have intervened if not for my puppy coming over with a genuine smile on his face. I wonder does he know how gorgeous he is. He may not know it, but I had always seen behind that fake smile he always put on. He's much more beautiful when it's real… the sun intensifying the golden color of his hair and eyes and the way the wind blew his hair around… It's funny how no one is fazed by his leg, or lack of, anymore… regardless he's still beautiful. I was interrupted from my thoughts, when the pup finally got over and stood beside me. His smile turned into a frown as he poked me.

"Hey, why aren't ya' hanging around my friends? I didn't bring you here just to sit here looking mad at the world ya know…" He said. I snorted. "No offense pup, just because I like you doesn't mean I like you friends, especially Tristan." I said bitterly at the other name of the other male. Joey sighed and sat beside me putting his crutches on the ground. "Seto, this is my battle. So don't get all uptight about my problems." I turned to him and simply said, "Your problems ARE my problems... and I won't let him disrespect you… ever." Joey stared at me in silent wonderment. "Seto..." He whispered but was cut off as Yugi announced that it was time to eat. Joey got up and took me by the hand. Joey laughed later on when I told him but… I couldn't help but blush at the welcoming warmth coming from such a simple gesture. We made our way over to the picnic table and after helping him sit down, I sat al well and we all began to put food on our plates and eat. Joey devoured his food as he chatted with Yami, something about track tryouts. Yami then turned to me saying, "So Kaiba I hear you are in the process of hosting another Duel Tournament?" I nodded. "Yes, this one will be open to any and all duelists. People will duel others of all skills, the winner will truly be the King of Games... or Queen I guess (YEAH GIRLS )." Yami and I continued to talk and I was so absorbed in it that I almost missed the thankful smile from my puppy. He crutched over

to get more food, despite the other's wishes for him to relax, when we heard yelling. I leaned back to see what was going on when I saw him. That bastard Darts… he smiled evilly as everyone was shocked into silence. Yami stood up quickly. "Darts you'd better go back from wherever you came from… you have no place here." He said in a demanding tone. Darts chuckled and his eyes glittered evilly. "Why pharaoh, I was just walking when I observed your little party here. Am I not allowed to walk like a free man?" Joey glared at the man. "No, evil Son of a bitches like you don't belong with those who try to do good." The puppy glared harder as Darts laughed and seeing Joey as the closet to him, he threw a blast of energy at him. I watched helplessly as the puppy flew back like a rag doll and landed on the ground, not moving. I ran over to him while all Yami's closed in on darts. Joey slowly tried to get up when I got over. "Puppy, are you ok? What were you thinking?" I panicked; worried that he was badly hurt. But he waved me off. "I'm fine, just sore. Seto what are we gonna do?" We both turned to see the Yami's surrounding Darts. "I don't know." Yami and Bakura did a mind crush, and then he was surrounded by a dark cloud which only meant one thing… shadow realm. I could not believe he was defeated so easily. He wasn't at all afraid because he laughed as he was swallowed up. "Ha fools... when you send me to the shadow realm my magic will take affect and you will no longer be of this world…" Tristan yelled something about dying and Darts laughed again. "No you won't die… yet. You'll just be sent to another world where you won't be able to stop any more evil… and no I don't mean Egypt. Farewell." He said as he vanished. After he disappeared the sky started to darken and the next thing I knew a type of miasma surrounded us and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes to find that I was on the ground. I figured we were still in the park, but when I sat up I could see that we obviously were not. I stood up to see that we were in some sort of forest. "So you are awake." I turn to see Yami coming up to me, and my puppy not to far behind. "Where are we?" I ask and Yami sighs. "In another realm…some sort of alternate Universe..." Joey nodded as he leaned against a tree. "Yeah, it has monsters air ships, and other stuff… like the RPG's on Playstation2." He said. "Well... how the hell do we get out of here?" Yami shrugged. "I don't know… for now we'll have to find a village or town for information on where we are." He walked further into the forest, me and the puppy following.

End Chapter 7

Hey everyone. To make this a bit more exciting… I've decided to have a little contest. Here's the question, so ok they are in a new realm… what do you think is gonna happen here, where are they, and what kinds of things will they be able to do. And no you can't use the example in the story. The first person closet to answering any or all of these will have the next chapter dedicated to them… so tell me what you think in your reviews. Thank, JA!


	8. Where are we?

Hello all again! This is the next chapter to my fic and I hope I am not getting boring or annoying or anything so… here we go…

Oh and I don't own it…

Chapter 8: Where are we?

As three teens being Yami, Joey, and Seto made their way along through the forest the question finally came up into the open. And it was the ever curios puppy that asked, "So um… what are we gonna do? To get outta here I mean?" He sweatdropped when he didn't receive an answer. Seto sighed after a minute replying, "First off we need to figure out where we are, and then we can see how to get out…" Yami just nodded. Joey sighed as well. "Yeah but I hope it's soon… my arms hurt from carrying my own weight with these damn crutches." He grumbled. Seto chuckled. They eventually came into a clearing where a hill overlooked a grassy valley, and there stood Joey's various friends. They all turned to greet the other teens as they approached.

After a good ten minutes of trying to plan, some panicking more than helping, Kaiba decided to use his great leadership skills to take charge. He cleared his throat and smirked as everyone turned to him. "I think the first thing we should do is to find out if we are the only form of civilization here… then go from there." He stated and Joey nodded.

"Yeah… that sounds like a good idea. I guess being the CEO of a big company does have its perks." He giggled as Seto shook his head amused at the puppy's antics. Everyone talked amongst one another agreeing with the Brunet, until a voice broke through,

"Hold on a damn minute!" Tristan demanded. Joey frowned at his friends, or ex-friends, words. "What's the matter man? Ya' got an idea?" Seto scoffed at that and Joey gave him a look. "How can you all trust him.., it may even be his fault."

Kaiba sneered. "Yeah right Tristan… don't be such a moron. This is not my fault by any means. And don't even try to make it mine." Tristan stepped closer so that their faces are close together. "And what if I do?" Kaiba's blue eyes glittered dangerously.

"I wouldn't try me if I were you… this is your only warning." He threatened. Tristan was about to say something but Joey crutched between them. "Hey guys stop it." Tristan gave Joey a withering look. "And you still take his side, I was your friend before you even met him and you already go to his side." Joey gave Tristan a death glare that made even Kaiba flinch a little. Tristan expected a world class temper tantrum but Joey remained silent, his glare saying enough. Yami cleared his throat. "Now if you are done." He said as he turned around. "Let's go to see if we can find a village or town." He said and with that the group of 8 walked off. (Tristan, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Seto, Duke, Bakura, And Ryou in case you didn't know.). Joey grunted as his crutched kept getting caught up in the various vines that littered the forest ground, almost falling over but was caught by Kaiba. Joey tried to hide his blush as he was brought up to Kaiba's level.

"Um… thanks." He said with a small smile which turned into a frown as he saw Kaiba just sneered at him. "Whatever mutt, don't think it's anything special." He said as he walked off leaving a sad, hurt, and confused blond behind. He eventually caught up with the others and started to think about the brunet's new behavior. Maybe he really never liked me… no. He was so nice to me then? What did I do wrong? Meanwhile Kaiba was also having his own inner dialogue. I didn't want to hurt my puppy… but if I act soft, it'll ruin my reputation. His heart ached with guilt at Joey's hurt look. Joey continued to think but was too deep in thought to see the tree root sticking out of the ground. His crutched was caught on it and Joey gasped in surprise as he felt himself falling forward. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact. But it never came.

He cautiously opened his honey eyes as saw someone's arms around his midsection. He craned his neck around to see Kaiba as he was pulled back on his feet. Seto sighed and grabbed Joey's crutches. " Come on, get on my back." He said as he got on his knees his back facing Joey. " Um… thanks." He said as he slowly climbed on and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck. Kaiba straightened up and started to walk, ignoring the looks from the others. As they walked on Joey decided to see if Kaiba was mad at him.

" Hey Kaiba?" Kaiba sighed tiredly. " What is it wheeler?" Joey gulped." Did I do something that I am not aware of to piss you off?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow, lowered it, and then shook his head. " It's not you puppy, it's me. I didn't mean to sound so cruel to you but I have a reputation to keep. Can't go around acting soft." Joey frowned. " Oh." Kaiba frowned at the silence that came. " But does it really mean that much to you if I acted… normal. If you could call it that." Joey smiled, though the other didn't see it. " Yes… I would like that." Kaiba sighed. " Fine. But don't expect a lot at once." Joey laughed softly. " Don't worry, having you being nice to me means so much than you know." He said with a yawn. Kaiba chuckled. " Get some rest pup. I'll wake you later." Joey yawned again. " Right… night… Seto." He said as he drifted into slumber. Seto only smiled, thinking no one else saw. But out of the corner of his eye, Tristan's eyes burned with jealousy.

End chapter 8

YAY! I'm glad I got that over with. I hope people haven't gotten bored… sniff Oh well review…


	9. Magic the Weapon of Choice

Hey folks, medoriko here. I sincerely apologize to anyone who has been waiting for this chapter to come along. With my constant activity concerning spring break and all…. I haven't had the time. Well, now I do. So, here's the chapter for you guys. Enjoy and review.

OH AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED O FLAME SWORDSWOMAN!

Disclaimer: If I honestly owned yugioh, I doubt I would be writing this fic….

Chapter 9: Magic… the Weapon of choice

After two days of exploring, walking, a lot of cussing, and frustration, the gang had finally found some sort of civilization; in a small village to be exact. Well, at least the small sign said so. As soon as they entered the village, they were greeted by what seemed to be the whole village. Yugi squawked and hid behind Yami who was ready to send anyone to the shadow realm. Seto, in his head, tried to make some sense of WHY these people were suddenly causing such a crowd and Joey was safe on his back. This "riot" continued until someone loudly cleared their voice, and the crowd started to part until a short old man stepped forward. The people stepped back and everyone was silent. Yami looked around before hesitantly coming forward.

"Um, sorry to intrude but we have been walking for days and we have finally found a village. This village to be exact and we were wondering if we could stay here for awhile."

He said on behalf of the group.Ryou nodded in agreement with the pharaoh.

"Please? We won't be any trouble." He said pleadingly. The old man chuckled before saying, "Ahh... I've been expecting you all. Please follow me." He said before turning and walking away. Everyone looked at each other confused but then decided to follow the elder. They eventually were led to a small hut (Kind of like the ones in Inuyasha). He turned around and said, "Welcome to Kai Village. I am Higurashi, the village elder and weapon/fighting trainee. I've been waiting for you to come." Yugi smiled at the warm welcome.

"Hi. I'm Yugi and these are my friends-"

"I know who you all are…. You are Yugi; the Saxon healer…" The Elder cut him off smiling with wisdom in his eyes. Yugi blinked. "Saxon Healer? What do you mean?" He asked confused. "Maybe you should all come inside… there's so much to be said" He replied as he led the group inside his home. Higurashi sat down, and when everyone found a place to sit, he began.

"You are all the chosen children… children born with unique and powerful abilities. In you're past lives you saved Human Kind from a suffocating darkness that threatened the whole bane on existence. But you all came together to save us." Everyone looked at the Elder in shock. Higurashi laughed. Tristan coughed. "So let me get this right… in our past lives, we saved the world?" Higurashi nodded. "Ok, then why are we back here then?" Higurashi sighed. "Even though you put the darkness away… you didn't kill it for good. There had to be a human sacrifice of the most powerful of your group…" He said looking into Joey's eyes. Joey looked around nervously. "Me?" He said pointing to himself. "Yes, because you were born with the most unique and strongest abilities. The power of Telekinesis and second sight. Second sight is the combination of Telepathy and psychic powers. But you're lover would not allow it." He said with a smile as he looked at Seto.Seto raised an eyebrow. "I was his lover?" Higurashi chuckled.

"Yes, you two have a history of being together though the worst. People with Telekinesis, psychic. Or Telepathy was considered strange and was shunned. You were the infamous Dragon Tamer and wielder of the mighty Hiraikotsu (Sango's weapon from Inuyasha). You were royalty. But you ran into him and saw the tattoo him that brandished him as that type and you two fell in love. Then you two got married and despite the chaos that ensued because he was an outcast, you two were very happy. But when Joey saw a premonition of the darkness and destruction that was to come, you two set off and met the others." Tristan glared at the smirk on Seto's face before replying, "So were we all friends or what?"

"Nope. Yami and Yugi were the infamous healers; Yugi being the Saxon or "light" healer and Yami being the Vixon or "dark" healing mage. The light mage heals the physical problems, while the dark heals the other like sleep or confusion. Ryou and Bakura were known for being powerful wolves; though ryou was a half breed. They were also lovers. Tristan and duke were powerful warriors for the mighty Kingdom of Alexandria, and finally Seto and Joey were the famous Demon Slaying lovers. You all met together by fate. And you all have been brought her again. The darkness had returned and you must get rid of it for good." Joey bit his lip and everyone else let the information sink in.

"Does this mean that I have to be sacrifice?" Joey asked with a tone of fear in his voice. Higurashi took pity on Joey but told him the truth. "I don't know… that might not even be enough now. I have seen a new prophesy that says that the sacrifice will not hurt you in your real life, but if done incorrectly… you will never return." He said letting this sink in to the poor blond. Yami bawled up his fist. "Then we'll just have to do it the right way then. Everyone nodded In agreement and Joey let out a breathe of relief. Everyone cheered and talked until Higurashi disappeared and came back with a large box. He dropped it to the ground and turned to now silent teens. "Ok, I've been keeping you're weapons, those who had some, for you're return." Everyone walked over to get a closer look. He called everyone's name and handed them their weapon. Yami and Yugi had identical staffs. They were made of gold and both had a large ball at the end of the rod, Yami's ball was black and Yugi's white. And they both received a pouch filled with different kinds of healing herbs, stones, and crystals. Bakura and Ryou didn't receive anything but were happy to hear that they would soon learn to shift into their wolf form.

Tristan received a long sword that had jewels on the edge of the blade. Duke received a bow and a shoulder case filled with arrows. Seto received the Hiraikotsu and smirked when he was told that he would be able to summon dragons soon and finally it was Joey's turn. Joey frowned when he saw there were no weapons left, just a small necklace that had small crystal on it. It was clear in color and shined prettily. Duke snorted.

"For someone who is the supposed strongest of the group, you sure do get the crappy weapon, if you can call it that." Everyone gave him a withering look. Higurashi chuckled. "Ah, never forget Duke, the strongest things come in the smallest packages. Joey please pick up the necklace." Joey hesitantly got off of Seto's back and after finding his balance, bent down and picked it up and gasped when it started to glow. A bright light shined and everyone covered their eyes. The light eventually died down and there stood Joey, but completely different. And yes he was standing, with the help of a prosthetic leg. He had a red jewel in the center of his forehead, both sides of his face was decorated with two slashes, one right under his eye and the other near his jaw. The slashes were semi thick and were gold in color. He had the same gold shimmer slashes going down his arms and legs. His outfit had also changed. He now sported black ankle high army boots, very short cut off shorts, and a white tank top that showed his midriff that adorned a golden belly button ring that had a captive bead dangling from it. And to top off the outfit he had on a belt that hung somewhat sideways on his waist, the crystal necklace being the final touch.

Joey looked at the lack of clothing and tried to cover himself up. He could have sworn he head someone whistle and this deepened his now present blush. Seto looked Joey up and down with appreciation smirking. "Um, what just happened here?" Yugi asked confused, speaking for the whole group.

"We'll, Joey just went though a special transformation. The jewel and warrior paint markings on his body shows what power he has to other people. Now Joey, tomorrow I will show you how to use your telekinesis and telepathy…. Your psychic powers will come on their own. Now you all can stay here for as long as you need, so go on and explore. I'll call you when dinners ready." Everyone exited the hut except Joey who was still In shock that he had a leg, a prosthetic one, but a leg none the less. "Thank you." He said with gratitude. Higurashi shook his head. "No, you had an accident after you and Seto got married… he made you that leg. So thank him, not me." He said as Joey left the hut and saw that everyone had went off except for Kaiba.

"I heard what he said… you don't have to thank me." Kaiba said. The two stood in silence before Joey spoke. "Would you have done it in our time?" Kaiba chuckled, the low sexy sound made Joey shiver. "Of coarse I would silly puppy." Joey smiled and leaned up. Kaiba eyes widened as Joey shyly kissed him on the cheek before running off yelling that Kaiba couldn't catch him. Kaiba quickly saved that moment in his head before running after the laughing blond, all of the temporarily forgetting that hard adventure to come. And no one saw the dark figure in the alley, angry, jealous, and plotting Seto's demise.

End of chapter.

smiles Well I hope I pleased all of you. And once again thank you too all who have reviewed, ESPECIALLY FLAME SWORDSWOMAN! Ok? So review. JA !


	10. Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own it….

Chapter 10: Competition

Higurashi stepped outside and his eyebrow twitched. Last night he had announced that he wanted everyone to be up and ready for breakfast at 6:00 A.M. that morning. Everyone had agreed that they would be ready to eat and start their training. So where the hell was everyone? He walked over to the little community of huts he had reserved for them to sleep in. He walked in one by one and woke everyone up telling them to hurry up because they were already behind. Most of them weren't very happy with waking up so early but got up none the less. Seto smoothed his hair back and yawned as Higurashi left his and Joey's hut telling him to wake up the puppy. He looked down and couldn't help but smile a little at the innocent looking blond who was still asleep. He kissed Joey on the lips and started a trail of kisses on his forehead and cheeks until Joey started to fidget and tried not to laugh. "Time to wake up puppy, we have to eat before we start training." Joey groaned as he sat up, yawned and stretched; his bones popping. "It's too early to be doing anything… wait did you say breakfast?" Kaiba chuckled. "Yes puppy, we are going to eat before we train." Joey jumped up. "Come on lets go already, we can't have them eating all the food now can we?" Seto got up and put his arms around Joey when he wasn't looking because he was trying to find his shoes. Joey eep'd at the sudden closeness. Seto chuckled seductively. "Don't I get a good morning kiss?" Joey blushed as he turned around to face the blue eyed male. "Ummm..." Was all he could manage to get out. Seto put on his charming act as he spoke again.

"Well, than… I change my mind from yesterday, I want a thank you for that prosthetic leg… a kiss would be nice…" he said slyly. Joey shook his head in amusement. "Well, I guess you do deserve it." He said as he leaned up and kissed Kaiba on the cheek. Kaiba was not pleased. "Wait! That's all I get?" Joey laughed and nodded. " You'll get more later now lets go." He said as he turned around and paled. There stood all of his friends staring at him in shock. Joey blushed crimson and Kaiba only rolled his eyes. "Geez, a person would only think they could have some privacy but no…" he said in annoyance as Higurashi walks in. Everyone was dead quiet as they had breakfast. The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"Tristan would you please pass me some more rice please?" Tristan's eye twitch was the only indication that something was wrong. "Why don't you get it yourself? You're good at getting what you want right Kaiba?" Everyone looked up at Tristan in shock. "Hmm… you know it Tristan. What? Are you scared of competition? You seem so uptight." Seto said smugly as he locked eyes with the other boy. Tristan growled. "You manipulative bastard, everyone knows how you're using Joey. We HEARD you telling him he owed you a kiss."

Seto smirked. "How do you know I really meant that anyway? Besides, I don't need to trick him to get one over on you Taylor." Tristan shot up; about to hit the other male and chaos ensued. Joey's face was slowly turning a dark shade of crimson until he eventually lost all patience. "SHUT UP, EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled at a extremely high volume. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started at Joey, who was red in the face, his eyebrow twitching and he was breathing hard. "Now I want you all to sit down so that I can clear up this misunderstanding." He said in a deathly quiet voice. Everyone obeyed except for Tristan, who was foolish enough to cross Joey when he was this angry. " But Joey…."

"TRISTAN I DIDN'T FUCKING ASK YOU ANYTHING BUT TO SIT THE FUCK DOWN, NOW DO IT OR ELSE." He yelled cutting Tristan off. Tristan quickly sat down not wanting to make him angrier. Joey took a couple of seconds to try and calm himself down before speaking.

"Now listen. I will only say this once, not that I should have to explain myself but whatever. What you guys heard Seto say this morning and what you thought it meant are two different things. He and I were just fooling around. He was NOT using me or being manipulative at all. Now can we please finish breakfast cause' I swear to God if I hear anymore about this from anyone, I'll lose it… It only takes one time and I swear I'll go crazy…" he trailed off as he continued to eat and it was silent until Duke started to laugh and Joey pounced on him. 20 minutes later Duke was busy being bandaged up. He had various bruises on his body and a black eye. He was also sporting a broken wrist. He pouted in annoyance as the others tried not to laugh at his problem, in fear that they might be next. Bakura patted Joey on the back and told him a job well done.

While Yugi said he's never seen Joey go off like THAT before and decided to never make Joey mad. Higurashi finished bandaging up duke before speaking. "Now that we're done fighting let's go and train and I'll show you how to use your weapons." He said as he walked outside with everyone following. Tristan gave Kaiba a look that said 'You're going down.' To which Seto's look replied, 'Bring it on'. And Joey just sighed. It was going to be a long day.

End Chapter 10.

There we go. I hope you guys liked it as much I did. So please review. Ja! Sorry it was so short…..


	11. Set it Off

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Chapter 11: Set it off

The day had been exactly what Joey had figured it would be… chaotic. Higurashi had naively thought that it would be a grand idea to have everyone battle against each other in groups. He actually thought it would run quite smoothly. How wrong he was. Joey shook his head as he watched Bakura tackle Duke. Apparently the two of them were paired together to battle, and it was running smoothly until Duke made the mistake of pointing to a random spot and telling Bakura that there was a bloody piece of meat over there. Bakura being in wolf form could not help but look in that direction and received a blow to the back; signaling his defeat of that round. That didn't set well with the spirit of the ring. Some people never learn Joey thought with a sigh as he turned back to his battle at hand. He was paired with Seto of all people.

He didn't want to hurt Seto, yet he didn't want to seem weak either. He knew Seto was powerful but then again… so was he. The two prowled around one another; waiting for someone to make the first move. I'll have to be careful… the puppy has a slight advantage over Me. Seto confirmed with himself as he watched Joey. Joey almost fell backward when Seto threw the Hiraikotsu at him quickly, but was fast enough to adjust and concentrated. With that he was able to send Seto's weapon of course; away from him. Higurashi walked up to them. "Ah, very good. Seto you need to make sure that you are ready in case someone brings the Hiraikotsu back at you. And Joey as time goes on you'll need to be able to do different techniques. Ok?" He said as he walked off to coach the others. Seto walks up to Joey. "Good Job puppy, you finally one upped me." Joey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and it won't be the last time either. You'd better be careful." He bragged, sticking out his chest. Seto shook his head. "Is that a threat?" He said in mock disbelief. Joey's reply quickly turned into a squeak when he felt grab his ass. Joey blushed a nice shade of crimson as Seto chuckled. "See, now we're even." He said walking off proudly. Joey stood there for a few seconds before yelling, "HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" walking faster to catch up with the other boy. The final training battle of the day was Duke against Joey. Duke tightened his grip on his knives. The point was to not STAB Joey, but to catch him off guard. Joey cracked his knuckles before moving in front of Duke.

"Let the battle begin." Higurashi said signaling them to start. Duke (A/N: you'd think he'd learn by now -- ;) charged towards Joey. Joey blinked as he Duke quickly side stepped and tried to knock Joey off his feet. Joey, whom is faster than Duke, concentrated his mind into the ground, and a large force of telekinesis hit Duke; knocking him into the air. Joey sweat dropped as Duke landing about five feet away. "Uh…. Sorry?" He said with a sheepish shrug. Bakura and a few others chuckled as Duke was helped off the ground by Ryou. Higurashi cleared is throat and was awarded with silence.

"Ok everyone. That's enough for today. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." He said as everyone went back to there little living quarters to retire for the night. Joey sighed as he snuggled into Seto's arms. "This isn't so bad is it hmm?" Seto said; kissing Joey solidly on the lips. Joey smiled into the kiss; pressing deeper with need. They would have loved to remain that way but because of air they had to separate. "Yeah… it isn't so bad." And together they entered the land of dreams.

Seto wasn't sure what he was hearing. He knew it was probably late at night, but he swore he could hear someone talking. He finally opened his eyes to see what it was and saw Joey mumbling in his sleep. It sounded around the lines of "Castle KuKuri" and "Beware of the shadow." Seto supported himself on one elbow as he began to shake Joey's shoulder in an attempt to awake the sleeping blond. It wasn't until Joey started thrashing and moaning in pain that Seto became worried. He bent over the blond and began to shake him harder calling out his name. Seto nearly had a heart attack when Joey shot up with a scream. "Joey what's going on? What's wrong?" Joey bit his lip.

"I saw it…" He said in a quite, almost haunted voice. Seto's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Saw it? Saw what puppy?" he asked confused. "The shadow… it was after me… it wanted to kill me. It was almost suffocating me." Joey said as he felt around his neck, hissing in pain. Seto gasped as he finally noticed a large, dark bruise around his neck and collarbone. Seto got up and rushed to get Higurashi. When they returned he went up to Joey and examined the bruise. "So what exactly did you see?" He asked. Joey took a deep breathe. "Ok. I saw a dark castle… someone saying it was called castle KuKuri. And then we were inside the castle and I saw the shadow. It was shaped like the grim reaper and it had a bony hand. It grabbed me by the neck… that was all until Seto woke me up." He said a bit shaken up. Higurashi nodded as he finished putting ointment on his wound. He stood and left to leave, but stopped at the doorway. "We'll have to talk more about this in the morning." Then he left the two alone. Seto sat next to Joey.

"It's almost morning… you want to try going back to sleep?" Joey shook his head.

"Nah, I'd rather not relive the dream. Besides, it IS almost morning." Seto nodded as he put his arms around the golden teen. "So what shall we do until then huh?" Joey smiled as an idea came to him. "Let's…talk. We don't really know each other that well. And if we were to become serious… I'd like to know you better." Seto nodded again. "Good idea."

That Morning

Everyone had settled into Yugi and Yami's tent for breakfast. They had all heard from Higurashi that there would be a change of plans. After everyone had finished eating Higurashi stood up to speak. "What's going on Higurashi?" Yugi asked concerned. Higurashi turned to them. "It seems that you all will have to start your journey a few weeks early." The group, minus Seto and Joey, stared at each other in shock. Ryou was the one to express concern. "But why? We aren't ready yet." Higurashi sympathized with the teens. "Yes, I know. But Joey had a vision last night about the shadow and where it is. It did do a little bit of damage to him. This tells me that it is getting stronger. You must stop it in its tracks. So that's why you must leave early. But I know that you can do it." His last statement was ignored as the others started to talk all at once. Joey bit his lip before speaking. "If I may say somethin'…Um. I know it will be hard. But if we just use what we have learned yesterday and continue to train… I think we'll be fine. But hey, what do I know?" He said before quieting down again. Everyone contemplated this before agreeing. Higurashi smiled down at Joey. "And that is why you are the leader. Now, lets get you all settled. I will give you all some healing potions, herbs and other necessities. When you run out, you'll have to fend for yourself." He then began to help everyone get ready. After and hour of preparation, the group stood outside near a sign that was in front of a path that led into a forest. Higurashi smiled at them.

"Well, this is it. After this you are on your own. Be careful and stay together. Good Luck." He said as he slowly walked back to the village. Joey sighed as he read the sign.

"Dark Forest. Great, that sounds exciting…" he drawled. Everyone gathered together towards the sign. "I guess we'll have to follow our instincts then, let's go." He said and the group followed into the unknown.

End chapter 11

I hope this makes up for the short chapter 10… so did ya like it, hate it? Tell me in your review. Thank ya'll. Throws Seto/Joey plushies into the crowd


	12. A Mess of Things

Disclaimer: I don't own it….I only own my sanity

Jou: And she doesn't really own that either….

Sorry for the long wait for chapter 12. It may or may not be shorter than some of my others. But I'll try to do my best. K? On with the fic and don't forget to review.

Chapter 12: A mess of things.

The gang tiredly walked through the darkened wood with the same thought in mind; 'Where in the world are we going?' It's not as if there was a map that gave directions to the nearest castle containing an evil shadow or anything. Everyone had to admit it though, they were tired, hungry, and not to mention lost. Yami sighed as he realized that it would be getting dark soon as night approached. /We'll need to do something fast. / He thought before stopping and turning towards his friends.

"Ok guys. I'm sure you'll all agree that we need to stop for the night." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Joey bit his lip and decided to take a leadership role and speak up. "We do need to stop but… I don't think sleeping in the middle of the woods is such a great idea… maybe there's some sort of cave around?" He trailed off feeling, if not a little, uncomfortable. Seto patted his shoulder as a way to congratulate him for taking charge. "He's right. We'll be a lot safer in a cave. We should see if there's one up ahead." Yugi agreed and the group moved deeper into the forest. They finally found a cave not to far up ahead and they settled in. But after a few good minutes of adjusting they came to a startling conclusion… they didn't bring any food. There was a moment of silence until Tristan's stomach growled. "Ah man. I won't make it through the night without some food to eat. Isn't there some mushrooms we can eat or something?" Yugi paled at the thought of eating some bad mushrooms. "Maybe we should stay away form any mushrooms or berries Tristan." Ryou said while grabbing some sticks that were lying around.

"Instead, why don't we go fishing? We can catch some fish and then cook them. It's a lot safer that way." Ryou brightened up when everyone agreed. Everyone started off to find a lake or a river to find fish. However, Joey stopped Seto and Bakura as they were leaving too. "You guys, I don't want to seem paranoids but… I think I sense something. Something bad. I think it's coming from around here somewhere." Seto nodded. "Ok. We'll look to see if there's anything suspicious around. You stay here and start a fire." Seto and Bakura searched the forest but didn't find anything. When they returned Joey had already started the fire. "Nope, didn't see anything. Maybe you were just imagining it." Bakura said nonchalantly. Seto nodded.

"No. I'm almost positive I felt something. Maybe I should go and look." He said getting up but was stopped by Seto who put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No Joey. It's too dangerous out there for you to go alone. If you really feel there's something wrong I'll go back and look again." Joey sighed and sat down angrily. "I bet you two think I'm crazy…." Bakura chuckled.

"What's wrong with that?" Joey sighed. "Nothing. But I'm sure I felt something. But I'll let It pass… maybe it's because I'm tired." He said with a yawn. When the others came back, with the mother load of fish according to Tristan, the fish was cooked and everyone ate and talked with one another. Everyone except Joey who was starring out into the darkness not being able to believe that everything is ok.

/ There's something out there… I know it. Hopefully, whatever it is, it'll stay out there. / He turned and noticed that almost everyone was asleep, except ryou, Tristan, and seto. Tristan had gone out to star watch, so he says, and Seto went out to make sure that there was nothing out there. Ryou just sat watching the fire. "Joey, you're being awfully quiet. Is there anything wrong?" Ryou asked softly, just because it seemed to fit the mood. Joey smiled even though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I think I'm losing my mind but I think there's something out there. Waiting for us… so it can strike." Ryou contemplated that thought and whistled lowly. "That's deep stuff. I think we'll be ok though." His words were cut off by a loud crash followed by a scream. "That sounded like Tristan!" Joey said getting up and running in that direction with ryou not too far behind. Joey ran through the forest, jumping over tree roots and knocking away stray branches that hung from the trees. He had never run so fast in his life. / Please be alright Tristan. I know you're mad at me, but I still love you as a brother. / He thought as he went faster. He finally saw a clearing up ahead and sped up until he passed the clearing and came to a complete stop. His eyes widened at all the smell and sight of blood at clogged his senses. And there laid Tristan who was clutching his leg in pain, but he was not alone. There were creatures surrounded Tristan, they looked like dogs, only that they had no skin. You could see their insides. (Think about the dogs in resident evil). Joey froze on the spot when he saw that he was surrounded as well.

/Crap. What do I do now? I don't want to leave Tristan unattended. But I can't watch him AND fight at the same time. I'll have to attack them all at once… but I can't attack Tristan too/. Tristan saw Joey battle with himself and felt sorry for his friend. "Joey it's alright. You can attack me. I'll just try to jump out of the way." He yelled to his friends, wary of the dogs that were around him.

Joey wanted to tell Tristan that it would be too dangerous but seeing the noble and apologetic look in his friend's eyes, he decided to try in anyway. He took a step forward and the dogs began to run towards him. / Alright it'd either kill them or be killed. / He thought as he felt the telekinetic energy flow through his body and his eyes turned to an eerie purple color. The dogs continued to run forward until they were flung backwards by a violent telekinetic force. Blood splattered everywhere as they violently smacked into various trees and rocks, killing them instantly. Joey sighed as his hair fell back to his shoulders and his eyes turned back to honey again. He then remembered where he was and ran to Tristan's side. "Tristan are you alright?" Tristan groaned but smiled none the less. "Yeah… nothing a bit of rest and a first aid kit won't cure. But I… wanted to apologize for being such a blockhead. Can you forgive me?" Joey smiled. "Of course." The two didn't have enough time to enjoy their reunion because the sky turned pitch black and they were bathed in darkness, not even the moon was visible.

Joey grabbed Tristan and the two huddled together. "Joey what's going on? Do you sense anything?" Joey started to shake a little. "It's here…." He said on an almost haunted whisper. Tristan eye's narrowed. "What's here man? You're starting to scare me." Joey started to shiver as he felt what was like cold mist surround him. "The great shadow… Lord Hatsuharu…he's actually human but is protected by the powers of darkness… so he gives off the illusion of a shadow… no on has actually ever seen him…" He said in a monotone voice. "Ok how do you know that Joey?" Tristan asked not knowing if that was really his friend anymore. Joey shook his head trying to come back to earth. "I…I don't know… It was like someone was speaking through me… He said as he wrapped his arms around himself. "It's so cold…I hope the other's are ok." Tristan grunted. "Yeah, I hope they come and find us… though it's impossible to see anything…do you think we should try to get up?... Joey?" Joey just shivered more as he felt is body become lighter. "S...So cold…"

"Joey this isn't funny. Talk to me." He said as he grabbed Joey's arms only to drop it because it was as cold as ice. Tristan looked up when he thought he heard someone talking. "Who's there? What do you want with Joey?" The only answer he got was, "I will kill the chosen one… and when his powers are mine I will destroy this pathetic planet and all who exists." The voice ended in a whisper and Tristan began to fear for his friend's life. "Joey, are you there? Speak to me. Joey!" Tristan looked up when the sky began to clear and it was no longer night anymore, they had been there all night long. Tristan panicked when he realized that Joey was sprawled out on the ground. He turned him over to see that Joey's eyes were open but they were pitch black with no feeling in them.

He tried to get Joey to wake up but Joey would only whisper that he was cold. Tristan sighed in relief when he heard the other's coming to get them. Seto was the first to enter the clearing and ran over when he saw Joey. "What the hell happened to him?" He asked feeling how cold Joey's skin was. "I don't know… the sky got pitch black. Then Joey said that he sensed the Great shadow… then the next thing I know he's like this. But I did hear someone talking to me… I know it sounds crazy but I think it was the shadow thing. It said it will kill Joey, absorb his powers, and destroy the world…and that's what happened." Seto continued to wave his hand in Joey's face to try to get his attention. "Puppy, it's me… Seto. Come one puppy, speak to me." He practically begged, which was unusual because Seto Kaiba never begged. But dead look in Joey's once loving eyes and dead cold skin made him liable to do almost anything. "S…seto…." Everyone turned immediately when they heard it. Taking this as progress seto continued. "Yes Joey, it's me. Are you aright?"

"Seto…" Joey whispered as his eyes turned back to its original color. Everyone including Seto sighed in relief. Seto could not help himself but pulled Joey into a hug. "God puppy, you scared me… I thought you weren't coming back to me…" Joey smiled in the embrace. "I'm ok now…but I need to fill you all in on what I know now…" After revealing the newfound information everyone felt a little better knowing what they were dealing with. "So he's human eh? I guess this makes our Job a little easier." Bakura said with a smirk. Ryou nodded in agreement with his Yami. "We should go now… since it's light out. We can try to get to the next town by nightfall." With that everyone started to pack there few items. Joey was at the lake with Seto washing his prosthetic leg that had gotten very dirty from all the running and falling. "Hey seto?" Seto looked up from his washing, signaling he was listening. "Do you still find me… ya know… beautiful? How are you not uncomfortable with me not having a leg?" Joey asked a bit embarrassed. Seto put his wash cloth down and sat next to Joey. "I don't even really notice it anymore… it's as if you've always had it. Besides, everything else about you is attractive including your personality. You were so brave yesterday. I'm so proud of you pup." Joey smiled.

"Thanks Seto… this gives me hope that we can really do this." Seto chuckled as he and Joey walked back to the others to start leaving; hand in hand. "We can Joey, we can."

End Chapter.

Please review ok guys/give out Yugioh Merchandise./


	13. Chaos and the Sad Goodbye

Hello everybody, I hope you all haven't been to impatient with my inconsistent writing… I try my hardest. Oh well… anyways here is the 13th chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own it…

Chapter 13: Chaos and the Sad Goodbye

It was another bright morning in the alternate realm out heroes had fallen into. Sadly one can't say that the gang was as sunny and bright as the weather was surrounding them; dark and cloudy suited them better. It all started when Duke thought it would be a good idea if he navigated the group around with his, "Unique navigating abilities". Well these "abilities" is what got them lost in the first place. So Duke decided that it would be better if he stayed in the back away from his angry companions; except Joey who has been asleep since that morning was being carried, once again, by our favorite CEO.

"Unique navigating abilities my ass…" Tristan mumbled under his breathe while giving Duke the evil eye. Duke just sighed to himself already used to being glared at since that's all most of the gang had been doing since they realized they were lost. The one thing they realized about problems was that once something goes wrong, if anything else can go wrong, it will. Shortly after seeing that they were no longer on the correct trail, they decided to go find a village where they could ask for directions. However, it seemed that they had walked themselves into a large forest where it seemed like no one was around.

They did run into an old man but he told them that no one else lives there except him and barely few even traveled through here. With a sigh of exasperation (and a few glares in Duke's direction) the gang continued on. Then they all began to tire and many were hungry; but they had come to realize that they had no food. Yami had accidentally left it in all the excitement when Joey had that "connection" with the Great Shadow now known as Hatsuharu. "Baka Pharaoh…." Bakura mumbled to himself. Yami just glared at him as they continued walking to who knows where. Yugi stopped in his tracks with a sigh and leaned up against a tree. "Look guys, we need to come up with some sort of plan on what we should do. It might help…" Yugi suggested. "Yugi's right. Let's use our sharpest minds to come up with a plan on how we're gonna get out of this mess Ryou said trying to lighten up the mood.

Yugi and Ryou exchanged looks when nobody said anything; Joey's soft snoring being the only sound. Seto sighed as he shifted the human weight on his back. "Alright we do need to figure something out." Duke nodded alongside him.

"Yeah we can't keep walking around in circles." Bakura growled at the boy currently ignoring the reprehensive look on his hikari's face. "Yeah? And who's fault it that? If anyone should do some brain busting it should be the one who GOT us into this mess… but then again I can't trust you to help as far as I could piss." He hissed to a now stunned Duke. Ryou hit Bakura on the arm; whom only grumbled to himself. "Look, I said I was sorry a million times already. It's not like you did anything to help either. At least I tried unlike some people." He hissed back giving Bakura an accusing glare. Bakura cracked his knuckles as he walked up to the other boy. "You must not know who you're talking to. I may not have helped as much but at least I'm smart enough to know my directions Dice Boy…" Duke scowled at the white haired Yami; his hand on the handle of his sword. "You wanna settle this now? " Bakura just laughed mockingly. "Please, like a simple mortal like you can harm me. Stay in your place or I'll put you in it." He said as he stepped forward. Yugi and Ryou looked on forlornly as the two stood toe to toe.

"We don't need this right now. You can do your ridiculous fighting another time." Yugi sighed in relief that someone had stopped them before something bad happened but it was short lived as Bakura turned to face Yami. "Don't start with me." Bakura warned. "Besides, I'm not the only one at fault here… Mr. I accidentally left our only food supply. When you go and find our food than you can tell me what to do." Yami released an angry breathe trying to keep his cool. Yugi frowned, not used to seeing his Yami cool and composed. Seto just smirked enjoying the little show while Joey continued to sleep the whole day away. "Well, we could have gotten food from a nearby town… if we weren't stuck in the middle off nowhere thanks to you. All I'm saying is that we need to stop this fighting so that we can plan out what to do." Tristan who had been watching all of this had came to the decision that maybe they needed to take a break to cool off. "Why don't we all try to relax…?" But was ignored. Tristan sighed in defeat and sat down by a tree.

"You guys come one…guys?" Yugi tried to get their attention but the three continued to argue; their loud voices waking the previously sleeping Joey. "The hell?" He mumbled still not completely awake. Sensing the movements from Joey Seto gently put him down on the grass. "Good afternoon Sleepy head." Seto said with a chuckle. Joey ran a hand through his silky tresses sighing. "How long have I been asleep?" Seto kissed Joey's forehead as a sign of affection. "All day. You've been missing the action." Seto said with a roll of the eyes. Joey blinked in confusion. "Action? What's wrong?" Seto sighed and sat next to his golden puppy. "Everything's wrong. Genius Duke over there got us lost, idiot Yami left our food, and the three of them won't stop arguing so that we can decide what we need to do. If they're going to kill each other, at least do it quietly." Joey frowned at Seto's bluntness. "Well I guess it's up to me to do something…"

Joey stood up and turned to the still arguing trio. "Can you three do this later?" He said with a tint of hopefulness in his voice. Duke glared at the golden haired teen. "Why don't you mind your own business Mutt." Joey's right eye noticeably twitched and Joey's face remained indifferent but the warning was clearly given. Duke chuckled nervously and backed down; ignoring Bakura's chuckles. "Look you three can battle it out later. First off, we need to see how to get out of this forest and back on the road. Seto, you're a dragon tamer. You can have your dragon's scope out the area. Than we can see where we need to go." Seeing that no one was going to interrupt; he continued. "And as for food; Bakura and ryou are werewolves. Surely, you two can hunt some animals or something. And if we can find a source of water, we can go fishing. Of course, that is just a suggestion." Joey sat down and picked at his metal leg; waiting for their answer. Bakura smirked. "Catching some puny animals is no problem for me." Ryou nodded and the two switched into wolf form and stalked away. Joey and Seto exchanged a smile as everyone dispersed again; being careful not to have a replay of what happened last time. A good hour later everyone had eaten and was ready to go again. Seto had summoned his blue eyes; his eyes and body glowing a blue light. Joey had never seen his lover so beautiful. "The blue eyes tell me that if we go either east or west, we'll end up out of the forest. Now, it all depends on where we want to go. If we go east we'll end up at a village but we'll be far away from our original path. If we go west, we will be back on our original path on our way to an ice cavern. There could be danger… but there is no way around it so…" Seto trailed off.

Everyone talked at once until Ryou shushed them loudly. "Do you guys hear something?" He said alertly. Bakura nodded also listening. "Something's here…" Joey gasped and pointed to a large mutated looking creature. "It's over there!" He shouted.

"We're surrounded. "Yugi shouted and they indeed were surrounded. "We'll… on the bright side. I've been itching to fight." Bakura said as he shape shifted into his wolf form; bearing his sharp fangs. Everyone did their necessary adjustments; Seto even summoned some dragons; and the battle began. Minutes into the fight Joey realized something. One, Yugi didn't see the creature behind him and two; Tristan was standing their watching not doing anything to help. "Tristan, get the one behind yugi. Hurry!" He shouted but Tristan still stood in place looking shocked. Joey sighed angrily as he used his telekinesis to make a crater in the ground; 2 of the beasts falling in it and he ran towards yugi. Yugi was so busy fighting off one of the creatures he didn't see the one approaching. Joey pushed him away and closed his eyes as he felt his powers exploding sending the beast heavenward. Yugi only suffered a minor scratch and Joey was very lucky to not have gotten hit. Seto's dragon leashed a final blast, obliterating the last monster, and the battle was complete. Yami ran over to check on Yugi. Everyone gathered silently behind Joey who was glaring at a sad looking Tristan.

"Tristan… what the hell was that?" He asked clearly pissed off. "Joey… I'm sorry… I froze." Tristan said not wanting to make Joey mad at him. "Sorry? Sorry? Tristan, Yugi could have been severely injured or even worse killed. Look, I'm not mad… but I don't want to lose anyone here. We're a team, and we need to look out for one another. Ok buddy?" Joey asked with a smile, not angry anymore. Tristan shook his head. "Joey… I can't do this whole team thing." Joey looked at Tristan like he grew a third head. "Man stop playin'… you're doing just fine." Tristan shook his head in denial feeling depressed. "No… everyone here had proved that they belong here. I haven't… I don't think I belong here Joey." Everyone looked at Tristan is shock. "You can't just leave this world… we can't leave until our job is finished…you can't just walk away from this." Yugi said trying to get some sense into is friend. "I know… I'm not leaving for good. We're all on the same path… I'm just taking a detour I guess. Just to clear my head." Joey's face turned red as he grabbed Tristan by the collar giving him a few good shakes. "Can't you clear your head AFTER we save the world!" Joey exclaimed but stopped when his lover put a hand on his shoulder; signaling him to stop. "B...But Seto." Seto put a finger on his lips silencing him.

" No one can fight when they don't believe that they can… and if that means staying behind to get their heads straight so that they can get back with the team and give 100 percent, than that's ok. " He said with a respectful nod towards Tristan. Joey shook his head in denial. "No… Tristan I need you here with me. We've always fought side by side… what do I do now?" Tristan chuckled. "What you've been doing all along. And besides, you have Kaiba." Joey bit his lip trying to fight back tears as he nodded. "Ok. I understand. Just don't get yourself killed… or I'll never forgive you." Joey's voice wavered as he sniffed. After saying his good-byes he turned and disappeared into the forest. Seto pulled Joey into an embrace when he saw tears falling down Joey's face. Joey buried his head in the crook of Seto's neck. "I hope it's not something I did… what if he hates me now?" Seto rubbed his back soothingly. "He doesn't hate you… he's doing this for himself. And all we can do is accept it and wait for his return. Joey wiped his tears and smiled. " Right…" Duke sighed. " We'll I guess we can go no ahead towards the ice cavern… and with my unique navigating skills we'll get there in no time" " NO!" Everyone shouted at the dice lover. Duke withered. " Fine, I was only trying to help." The group finally set off towards the ice mountain not knowing the dangers ahead.

TBC

YAY! I'm done. /happy dance/ I hope its to you liking. I know it wasn't a lot of romance, but there will be A LOT of seto/joey moments in the next chapter when tings get a little… cold. Hehe… REVIEW!


	14. The Ice Cavern

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or any of its characters… especially Tea.

Hello all its me again. I'm sorry if any of you have been waiting for my fics to come up… due to some problems with writers block and some computer problems I haven't been able to update. But I'm back with the next chapter. So here ya go Enjoy! XD

'Someone's thought'

Chapter 14/The Ice Cavern/

Joey sighed to himself for the 20th time that afternoon. The shock of his best friend leaving the group for only God knows when hadn't rubbed off yet. He had replayed the whole scene in his head over and over again to see if Tristan had implied exactly why he left and the same answer remained. Yet, it still didn't make any sense to him. Tristan had always fit in wherever he went. No one had really ever hated him personally, except Seto of course but that was for a different reason. 'And Seto had said he understood Tristan's reason for leaving…they had even come to a mutual treaty. So it couldn't be that.' Joey sighed once again. 'How could he possibly feel that he didn't fit in…regardless I need to give him the space he needs. But I hope he hurries back soon.' Joey thought hopefully as they came to a halt. Ryou looked at the sign he saw by him that read 'Ice Cavern. Beware of demons.'

"Great more demons." Joey halfed-joked as he shivered from the Icy winds. Seto took notice of this and put his trench coat around Joey's shoulders. After thanking the thoughtful brunette Joey turned to his crew. "Well I guess since this is the only lead we have on where to go… I guess we should get moving." Everyone agreed to going into the mountainous looking cavern but to be on the lookout for any demons. They estimated from the looks of it that it might take thirty minutes to an hour to get through the Cavern and so far it has been an easy task, but Joey had his doubts. Ryou and Bakura has also been on full alert, they too sensed something wasn't right.

Everyone walked in a daze as minutes turned into hours and the cavern never seemed to end. 'Something's wrong here. I think we're going in circles…but how?' Joey thought trying to use his powers to give him the answers but came up with nothing. 'My powers aren't working…we need to get out of here.' Joey was about to announce their need to depart when yugi suddenly collapsed. "Yugi!" Yami exclaimed as they all went to the smaller boy's side. "I…It's so cold. Yami I can't go on." Yugi stuttered as he started to turn blue. Yami's hands glowed a warm orange color as he used his fire amulet to warm yugi's body without scorching him to death. Ryou's ears perked up when he thought he heard someone laughing. "Did anyone hear that?" Bakura winced as the wind started to pick up in speed and small icicles tore small cuts on his skin. Joey and Duke stood up together. "Me and Joey will go up ahead to see If the exit is ahead. You guys stay here." Duke said as he and Joey walked ahead to check.

Duke shivered as the two teens advanced though the cavern, climbing over rocks to get through the path. "Duke I think we should go back. I think Ryou and Bakura were right. Something is wrong here and its taking its affect on us…I cant even use my powers." Joey turned and gasped to see Duke passed out on the ground behind him. 'Crap what now?' Joey's suspicions were now confirmed as he heard mischievous laughter ahead. His first thought was to go back and look for the others. But he couldn't carry duke as well, plus his powers didn't work so if they got attacked he was in big trouble; Though Joey had a feeling that someone was preventing him from using his powers on purpose to get him to follow whoever it was. Determined to find out the answers Joey took out an invisible serum and poured it over duke. Once Duke was invisible, and protected against any attacks, Joey grabbed Duke's arrows and his throwing knives. Not looking behind him, he walked further into the bitter cold. 'This isn't good. I hope whatever is calling me to come isn't too strong.'

Joey squinted his eyes to try to see through the now darkening fog. Now, feeling very dizzy and confused Joey slumped against the wall. 'Seto…' He thought as he lost consciousness. Not too far way blue eyes flew open from their slumber and the owner of them ran full speed to find the blond. 'Joey'. Honey eyes fluttered open as Joey began to come to, the only thing he could feel was the numbing coldness of the snow. His eyes snapped open remembering where he was to find himself still in the cave. As he looked around he saw a little incline on the wall that lead to an exit. The light coming from the exit told him everything he needed to know. 'The exit, I found it. Now all I have to do is go back and get the others than we can leave.' Joey thought happily but his joy was short lived as he heard that laughter again; its sound echoing. Joey shot up; grabbing the bow and arrows he had; now standing in a defensive stance.

"Who's there!" He yelled trying to sound menacing but it came out weak and broken. The wind blew harder and a large dark figure appeared. It looked like the grim reaper; big and dark, only with a large black jester hat on. (Think about Final Fantasy 8 when they were in that ice cave for those who have played the game) The figure cackled. Joey took a step back. "What do you want with me?" Joey yelled out again. "I am here on a mission from the Dark Lord. I have come to destroy the all powerful…the chosen one." Joey glared. "The all powerful? I thought your master was the all powerful." The Jester laughed again. "Silly child. You have no clue. Yes for right now the Dark Lord is the most powerful being in existence but… his powers aren't even close to being in the same league as yours. But you have not unlocked your true form yet. So I will kill you before you do." It said with another cackle.

Joey backed up once again. 'Without my powers I'm useless.' He thought as he tightened his hold on his bow and arrows. "Don't waste your time on those pathetic weapons. I only prevented you from using them to get you to come here. But now you are free to use them…not that it will do you any good." Joey smirked. "Than defeating you will be easy." The Jester laughed again annoying Joey to no end. "Oh no you wont be fighting just me…I've brought my little friend along with me for this occasion." It said as it glowed a blue color and the cavern began to shake. Joey looked at the ground as it began to crack and a large scaly dragon sprung forth. It was a blue and greenish color with small wings to keep it flying. It opened its mouth revealing sharp and pointy teeth as it roared gusting wind through Joey's frame.

"Oh he won't' bite you now. This is a mage fight only. But he does have the tendency to hit people with his massive tail. So be careful. You will be fighting the both of us at once…so I suggest you play smart." The figure cackled as Joey powered himself up.

'Seto...' Joey thought and for the first time he felt that he might not get out of this one alive.

TBC….

Wahh…im so bad for that. But this is where the chapter ends. Sorry guys. XD. but I do hope this chapter was satisfying and I hope you review. PLEASE! XDD


	15. The things he said

Hello everyone this is medoriko here with the next chapter of Joey on my mind. I didn't get too many reviews but for the ones who DID review (you know who you are) this chapter is for you. Oh and this is Dedicated to a reviewer named Dragon who corrected my mistake last chapter about what version of final fantasy my chapter was based on; it was part 9 not 8…sorry about that guys. But thanks to Dragon for being so very very cool. Now, on to the chapter.

There and back again.

Warning…this chapter may be a bit short…I'm suffering from the affects of Craps and food poisoning…so sorry but I'll so better next chapter.

Joey's Pov

I have been in a lot of trouble in my life but this takes the case. Ok, let's recap. My friends are somewhere probably sleeping due to a spell that some weird Psychotic Jester made, and now I have to battle it and its freaky pet snake…yeah great. If there was ever a time I needed my friends to help me, this is definitely one of those times. No, I can't think that way. I am the supposed chosen one right? So, I should be able to defend myself. Days where I was ridiculed for being "clingy and depending on my friends" rushed through my mind and I knew that I need to do this on my own. Not just for me, but to protect my friends who are probably defenseless right about now. I gazed at the Jester trying to find some sort of clue of what to do. I guess I'll just have to experiment. The Jester cackled before waving a glowing rod (a/n No not that rod XD) and the large snake quickly swung its tail at me. That was too close for comfort; I had almost got decapitated by that thing. Ok Joey, time to mix things up. I bit my lip as I summoned up energy; I was ready to fight.

Normal Pov

Seto tiredly climbed up the rocks that were freezing cold and covered in ice. 'I don't know if I can go on…' He thought in exhaustion but the thought of Joey being in trouble gave he renewed strength and he continued to climb higher. Back with the fighting; Joey was starting to panic a little. No matter what he did or how he changed it up, the monster didn't seem to die. For a moment he thought he had him but it didn't seem to work. Plus, every time he hits it, the Jester cures the damned beast. Joey once again dodged a swinging tail as he got an idea. 'If I kill the jester first…than it can't recover from injury.' Joey thought preparing to use his new tactic. The Jester laughed mockingly at him. 'Foolish child, you'll never figure out my secret to winning.' It laughed even harder when it saw Joey mustering up a large sum of psychic energy. It raised its staff high; ready to cure the beast only to be surprised when it got blasted instead. Joey smirked as the Jester started to fade away but didn't heed its warning, "You may have defeated me but you'll never defeat the Dark Lord." Once it was finally gone, Joey noticed that the beast was considerably weaker than before. With a devious smile, it waited for the monster to use it tidal wave attack and Joey used his powers to counterattack it. Joey covered his ears at the shrill noise the serpent was making as it howled in pain until it died down and the beast collapsed dead. Not to far away Seto heard the same noise and began to run faster praying Joey wasn't involved. He finally made it to a clearing where he was a mass of blonde hair. Seto sighed in relief knowing that Joey was alright. "Puppy". He called out as he made his way towards the other boy. Joey turned and ran to meet the CEO; glomping him tightly. Seto chuckled and pet Joey's silky tresses. "God Seto, I'm so glad you're ok…I thought…I thought that you might have been hurt. Where are the others?" Joey said looking up into Cerulean eyes. Seto bit his lip in frustration. "I'm not exactly sure…we had been waiting for you to return and then…everything went blank. Next thing I knew I was up and I had a feeling that you were in danger, so I came here." Seto said with a shrug like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

However, Joey was not too pleased by the other's aloofness. "So you didn't check to see if they were ok first?" Seto's eyebrows rose at the slight disappointed tone in the blonde's voice; a tone he didn't like to hear when regarding him. "I already told you what happened, I'm sure they're fine. Besides, I'm not their babysitter you know." Joey could not believe Seto was acting this way; this was his friends for God's sake…why is he being so stubborn. Well, two can play that game. "But Seto, what is something did happen to them? They're out friends, no you aren't their babysitters but we have to look out for each other. Besides, there was no need for you to come and find me, I'm just fine." Seto's eyes frosted over and Joey flinched not liking where this was going. The two stood there for a few minutes in silence. "Let this be known puppy…those people are not my friends. We may be stuck together for the time being, but don't mistake that for me needing them or me being there friend because I assure you that I am not. And excuse me for caring about you enough to come see you; I'll remember not to do that next time." He said coldly. Joey's face reddened up to his ears in anger. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Don't twist my words around. I was just saying that you don't have to worry so much about me when I'm alone because I can take care of myself." Seto scoffed sounding more and more like the old Seto Kaiba that Joey didn't want to see. "Oh yeah you're doing a great job taking care of yourself too, that's why you lost your leg right? Because you took such good care of yourself right?" Seto said sarcastically. Joey froze no sooner the words left his lovers mouth. 'He blames me for what happened; he's only taking care of me because he pities me…' This thought brought tears to his honey eyes. Seto saw this and looked away in shame. He hadn't meant to say those things but he was angry…now he hurt his puppy's feelings.

In attempts to sooth his hurt lover, Seto wrapped his arms around Joey's shoulders only to have the blonde pull away. "Don't seto, not now." Seto growled but Joey wasn't fazed. "Jesus Joey, I just can't please you can I? Look, I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear?" Joey shook his head. "No, I don't think you understand fully what you do to me. You say things that hurt me…than apologize because I want to hear it, not because you mean it…just to appease me and I don't like it nor will I accept it. Why is it so hard for you to accept others…why don't you trust us?" Joey said sadly. "Because I don't know your little gang of friends so I have no reason to like them." Seto said. "But you know me…" Joey said to more to himself but the brunette heard him loud and clear. "Do I? I thought I did but I can see that I was wrong about you Joey, you're selfish just like everybody else!" He said coldly starting to believe his own words. Joey gasped shocked but than hissed in anger again. "Seto Kaiba you are the biggest jackass I've ever met. I try so hard to make you happy and get you to let go a little and you still…" Joey stopped when tears stung at his eyelashes again but he let them fall this time. "I thought you loved me and trusted me…but I can see I'm not special to you anymore…or I never was. Besides, who'd want some street trash around them? Isn't that right Seto? "Seto didn't respond clearly to mad at Joey. Joey nodded his head. "Your silence is the only answer I need…" Joey whispered heartbroken. "Hey Guys!" Joey turned to see Yugi and all of the gang (minus Tristan still) running up to them. Joey quickly wiped his tears and put on a smile when they got up to them.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you're all ok…" Yugi nodded. "Did you find a way out?" Joey nodded and pointed to the large opening where sunshine shined through.

"Than let's go then guys." Ryou said as they made there way out of the cavern. Once they were out they could see everything and everyone was relieved to have made it our alive. "Hey look you guys, there's some kind of castle way up ahead." Duke said pointing to a large, ominous looking castle they could only see the top of. "Well I guess we know where we're going next, let's go." Joey said and off they went. Eventually they found somewhere to camp out when it started to get dark and everyone was now asleep except Joey. 'He didn't love you Joey…he was just using you for entertainment. You can do better than him…' Joey thought as he looked over at the sleeping Seto. 'But I don't want too…but I can't make him love me. I'm not good enough.' Joey heart broke in two at the thought as he cried himself to sleep. A lonely figure that was "asleep" looked over at the sleeping blonde. 'Joey'.

TBC

Please review my fic; I worked hard on this k? Bye now im going to go lay down. 


	16. Gathering the Ravens

Hey guys I'm back …sorry for the delay but I've been so busy with school and after school things…I haven't even had time to READ fanfics…sniffle Well here is the overdue chapter to my lovely ficlet…such a cute word Oh and I don't own yugioh…sobs

Chapter 16: Never too late

Yugi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He looked over at his blonde friend who was trying his hardest to stay a great distance away from the tall brunette (a.k.a. Seto…like duh) without looking like there was something wrong. Yugi noticed that Joey's normally vibrant honey eyes were dull and mixed with emotions Yugi was not accustomed to seeing from his friend. Yugi turned his attention to Seto who was also trying to avoid someone…and he didn't look to much better. He never looks happy, but he never looked THAT unhappy. Something is wrong. (A/n duh yugi XD). 'But I can't help but wonder what could have gone wrong…they seemed so happy yesterday before we got to the cavern…' Yugi frowned feeling helpless; he hated not being able to help his friends. 'I guess they'll just have to take this one on their own.' Across from him Joey was also deep in thought. 'He never loved me…I should have known…I…hate this stupid journey so much. What can I do now? Seto and I aren't together…where will I find the strength to fight now?' Joey bit his lip; hating himself for sounding so…weak and dependant. 'I know I have to try to let it go…but I don't want to love another…I will NEVER love another.' Joey decided. Meanwhile, Seto was contemplating what has happened in the last day.

'I really messed up…and I know Joey's right about me…why did I go and mess things up. I didn't mean to hurt him that way. I'm just not used to being loved…or having…friends I guess. But now it's too late…the damage is done and I can't take back the hurt feelings. 'Seto took a secret glance at his former lover and felt a deep sense of longing. 'I guess I have to let him go…it's for the best.' Seto thought as his gaze turned back towards the front, only to see that everyone had stopped. 'What the hell is that?' He thought. "That" would be referring to the large, ominous. And dark castle that hung in the sky. There was a thick fog surrounding it. "Now if that doesn't scream bad guy hideout than I don't know what does." Bakura said sarcastically. Duke rolled his eyes, turned to Joey to ask him if he felt anything only to find Joey on his knees, clutching his shirt in pain. "You guys, Joey's hurt." Everyone rushed to the blonde's side in concern except Bakura who kept an eye out for enemies." Yugi squeezed through the group of people and stood by his friend's side. "Joey are you sick? Should I heal you?" Joey shook his head slowly as the pain started to ebb away. "Nah, I'm ok now…but I saw something…I vision…than I felt a pain in my chest. But I'm ok now…" Yami and ryou exchanged looks. "Well Joey what did you see in your vision?" Joey froze at the question not wanting to tell them what he saw. "I did see something…but I can't really remember…it all flashed too fast for me to catch anyway…sorry" He said in false sadness. Ryou nodded. "It's fine. We already know where we are…Kukuri castle…that Hatsuharu guy (no NOT the one from Fruits basket…not cute haru) lives there…and he's waiting I'm sure."

Yami glared up at the sky. "Than let's give him a good welcoming party." Joey got up and brushed himself off. "Yeah Yami that sound like a fantastic idea…really it does…but HOW are we going to get all the way up there?" Everyone deflated a bit at that one. "Let's stop here for awhile until we can figure out what we should do to get inside." Ryou smiled when everyone agreed. Joey had walked off to "find some food" as he called it but he really needed some space. No longer able to ignore his curiosity Yugi quietly followed his friend; not seeing the blue eyes that watched him. Joey stopped walking and sat but the lake with a mournful sigh. 'I really should be over this by now…why am I making such a big deal with this?' Joey thought. 'Because you love him' His conscience responded. "Great even my inner self is against me…" Joey said to himself bitterly. Joey quickly looked up when he heard a ruffling of leaves that revealed yugi. "Sorry to startle you Joey…but I wanted to talk to you in private." Joey let his guard down and smiled. "Sure Yug…are you ok?" Yugi sat down next the taller male. "I'm ok Joey…but your not." Joey's eyes widened. "What do ya mean man? I'm perfectly ok…" Yugi shook his head. "No Joey…your not. Did something happen between you and Kaiba?" Yugi watched as a mixture of sadness and pain swirl in his honey eyes. "I guess you could say that…" He said in a whisper, looking away.

"Well can you tell me what happened?" Joey sighed and explained the whole story. At the end Yugi contemplated the whole situation. "So, what are you going to do?" Joey laughed bitterly startling yugi. "What am I gonna do? Nothin'…I'm letting this one go…it hurts too much." Joey's voice wavered a bit. Yugi shot up. "No Joey you can't just give up. That's not like you at all…maybe if you try to talk to him." Joey shot up as well, tears stinging in his eyes. "No yugi I don't think you get it…it's OVER…he never loved me. I'm not…good enough for him and I already knew it." Joey's voice softened. "I was just too stubborn to admit it…but I knew he felt sorry for me so he pretended to like me…I just wanted to hold onto the little part of hope I had…hold on to the love I knew could never last…now he won't have to have me defile him anymore…" Silence rang through the forest. "Don't you ever say that again…do you hear me?" Joey and Yugi turned to see Seto step from behind the trees.

"I don't want to EVER hear you talk like that again…" Yugi quietly slipped away, knowing they needed their time alone. "Seto…" Joey whispered. "No…Joey you listen to me. I wasn't with you out of pity; I never thought you weren't good enough for me." Seto started walking until he stood in front of the blonde. "And you have never defiled me in any way." Joey's lower lip quivered a bit. Seto grabbed his chin and raised it so that their eyes met. "I was wrong…everything I said was wrong and there's no lie about that. I only said it because I was a coward…I was afraid of your love Joey…I grew up without love; believing everyone was an enemy and would stab me in the back when the chance arose. But you never did…and I was scared." Joey gasped. "Seto…I didn't…know. This is my fault."

Seto shook his head. "No…this in my fault. I need to be man enough to admit my own faults. Baby I love you…no one can ever replace you. Can we…try again? "He said hopefully. Joey smiled through the tears. "Yes…yes we can". Seto smiled a smile only reserved for Joey and Mokuba before he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Joey's lips. Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and moaned softly as caressed his back. Seto was in heaven right now. Joey's lips were so soft and he tasted of honey…it fit. ' We fit together so well…how could I have thought I could have found happiness in anyone else…' Seto thought. Joey sighed in contentment as Seto nibbled on Joey's bottom lip before pulling away. Joey pouted. "Silly puppy we'll have time for that later…right now we have a world to save." Joey smiled and the two walked back to the others hand in hand; not noticing a familiar pair of eyes watching over them.

TBC

Oh and does anyone know how to write a mild lemon...i dont want to get in trouble for one...nothing graphic...if you do tell me in your review...thanks!

Alright guys…there you go. The next chapter will be better because we FINALLY get to meet Hatsuharu and the reason WHY he wants to destroy everything. Yes, there is a reason. Oh and a certain someone returns to the group its kinda obvious but this someone is bearing a heavy secret now. Well bye for now and REVIEWWWWWWWWW! giggle


	17. Into the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…all I own is my Yugioh deck and it's not like I actually made it or anything….

Hello all. I apologize a million times for the long wait but with Final Exams and the holiday…well I didn't have the time to update, but here I am with the next chapter so please enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks.

Into the Dark

Honey brown eyes stared warily at what had to be Hatsuharu's castle. What other castle floats in the sky, it just spelled evil. With a sigh Joey sat down to continue to think with his fellow companions on how the hell they were going to get all the way up there. 'We worked so hard…and made it so far. We can't possibly stop now. 'The Blonde mused with a hint of somberness. 'But I can't think with Yami pacing back and forth like that…' Joey sighed again. 'Great now I'm just making excuses for myself…Well, none of us can fly so. Wait a sec…' "I think I got it!" Joey exclaimed in excitement as the group turned to him. "Look, we can't physically fly, but surely dragons can..." Joey trailed off, looking at Seto expectantly. Seto sighed, hating to bring down Joey's otherwise great idea. "As nice as that is puppy, but this is a region far away from where most dragons reside…and while I could call to them and wait for them to come, they become weaker in this type of terrain so…" Joey nodded. "Oh I see…so it would be pointless."

Joey sat down, completely out of ideas. 'Maybe it is hopeless…' It wasn't until Yugi spoke up did anyone speak. "Hey wait a sec. Maybe we can still fly up there." Duke gave Yugi a sarcastic look. "Well yeah, if we all suddenly sprouted wings…" He muttered. "Joey you're telekinetic right?" He asked completely ignoring Duke's comment. Joey blinked before nodding slowly, not knowing what the shorter male was getting at. "Well telekinesis is the art of moving objects via the mind correct?" Everyone's eyes widened when they finally understood. "Wait…you want me to move us all the way up there…using telekinesis?" Yugi nodded happily.

"Well Yeah, how hard can it be?" He asked. Joey frowned. "Well…" He trailed off uncertain that he could perform such an act. "I don't know…I've never done something like that before…" He whispered, becoming self conscious for whatever reason. Joey looked up in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw it was Seto who only smiled a small smile that only he noticed. "Don't doubt the abilities you possess…never forget. And I'm here for you…no matter what." Joey quickly brushed the incoming tears from his eyes and smiled. "Alright…I'll do it…" He said standing up. 'All I have to do is concentrate…I can do this.' Everyone stood in a circle surrounding Joey. Honey eyes closed as he tried to focus on his surroundings. At once his hands began to tingle and he could hear the excited whispering coming from his friends. "You can open your eyes now Joey…" Joey slowly opened his eyes to see that they were indeed floating high up in the sky and gasped. "Wow…" Ryou pointed over to the castle that wasn't too far from where they were. "Look guys we're almost there." Joey nodded and continued until they were finally on the castle threshold. Up-close the castle was even darker than Joey imagined. Even Bakura raised an eyebrow never have been in a place like this. Yugi took out his staff and cured everybody so that they could all be in good health before they head off. "Alright guys this is it…from here on out, we're in his territory but don't let it trouble you. We made it this far. We defeated him in or last life…and what we did before we can do again. But watch your back." Joey said and everyone marveled at his insightful mini speech. 'You've matured so much puppy…into someone we can be proud of. When this is over, I'm going to take such good care of you…and I'll never let you go.' Seto thought looking at Joey lovingly before turning neutral, ready to fight.

With everything being said the group advanced into the castle with Joey in the front. Much to their surprise, they weren't attacked upon entering like the suspected. In fact, one might think the place was deserted, but Joey new better. He had to be here. The same person who invaded his dreams at night and in his thoughts all day. He was here, waiting. Joey suppressed a shiver as he looked around the place. 'If it wasn't so damn creepy, the place is kind of nice looking. In a depressing sort of way.' "Good day…I see you have made it…" A voice said. Joey jumped and fell into a fighter position like everyone else. The voice chuckled in amusement. Joey's eyes narrowed. "Don't be alarmed. I'm not the man you seek." The voice said in light amusement with a teasing tone to it. Joey frowned. "Than who the hell are you than?" He demanded.

"Oh me? You can call me a Dark Lords servant of sorts…" Seto stepped forward next to Joey. "Than you're our enemy…" He hissed. The voice sighed and then laughed again. "Ah I suppose you can say that but…your fight isn't with me now is it?" No one answered. "I thought as much. I am not to interfere with your battle with my lord. I am only here to show you to your rooms…" Ryou blinked in confusion.

"R…Rooms?" The voice hummed in agreement. "Yes. You see, Lord Hatsuharu takes pride in his battles. He isn't shady as you claim him to be…he loves a noble fight. So he wants you to be in your top shape before he defeats you. It's a more fair fight." Joey growled. "Well you had better be lookin' for a new Lord cause we're gonna take him down."

The voice hummed deep in thought. "Well we'll see about that won't we? Now, he wishes for you to stay the night here. There's plenty of gourmet food, sumptuous rooms to sleep in and a clean bathroom for you to tidy up in…" Everyone huddled together. "I don't trust this at all…this is probably a trap by that slick bastard." Bakura said not caring if the other figure heard. "I assure you, this is not a trick of any kind. You have my word. You can check the place if you want proof…" Joey sighed. "Trick or not, we don't have much of a choice. He won't tell us where the Dark Lord is anyway, not until tomorrow. So we have to stay. We can have one or two of us stay up and keep guard for a few hours than switch. So that everyone can get some sleep. Agreed?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "You know, you can trust me…you don't have to go through all the trouble. The Dark Lord would be insulted…" Joey rolled his eyes. "Well the Dark Lord can shove it up his ass, I'm runnin' this right now and we're gonna do things my way. If he don't like it then he can come and fight us …till then I'm in charge." Joey said with a defiant smirk that made Bakura and Kaiba proud. Bakura snicked. "Well looks like someone finally put there foot down…" Joey blushed. "Sorry…" Bakura laughed. "No…it's about damn time you did." Joey smiled and turned back to where he heard the voice. "Aren't you going to show us who you are?" The voiced chuckled. "Very well…" Joey blinked as a red haired male stepped forward. He was about Kaiba's height, flaming red hair, and light grey eyes. "Alistor?" Kaiba exclaimed in fury.

'I knew that the voice sounded familiar…that scaly bastard…" Joey blinked again. "Alistor…hmmm…hey aren't you that kid who was working for Darts?" Alistor frowned. "Yes and I wish everyone would forget that…I work for someone else now. Though not by choice, I'll be killed if I don't... You could say after Master Dartz was taken cared of…I got into some more trouble… But enough about me I don't believe we got the chance to really meet…" He looked leeringly at Joey. Joey blushed a deep crimson that went up to his hairline. Seto frowned as Alistor walked up to Joey and studied him. "Man…now I see why Valon was so infatuated with you… you see as much as he liked Mai…he always had a thing for you. And rightly so…you are quite the beauty." Joey blushed harder as Alistor kissed his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you…" He was cut off as Kaiba stood between him and Joey glaring coldly. Alistor sighed. "Now Kaiba surely you don't think I'm not allowed to be in love…especially with such a lovely creature like Joey do you?" He said shaking his head overdramatically.

Joey sweatdropped as Seto growled. "You can be in love with whoever the hell you want, but not with MY puppy…" Alistor blinked. "Oh? You two are together?" Joey nodded. "Sorry…" Alistor sighed before laughing and shaking Kaiba's hand at a furious pace. "Kaiba you lucky punk…" Kaiba released his hand, glaring at the red head. Joey coughed nervously. "Aren't you supposed to be showing us our room now?" He hoped that the two wouldn't start fighting. Alistor brightened up.

"Ah breathtaking and smart…" Alistor ducked a swing from Kaiba. "Umm yes follow me to your rooms..." He said scurrying off before Kaiba tried to hurt him. Everyone shrugged before following but Kaiba was still glaring.

The group could hardly believe what they were seeing. The rooms were gigantic. "Hmm…though this isn't as big as Seto's…" Joey mused. Yami sighed. "Well not all of us get to live in luxury…so let us enjoy it." He chuckled. After what was a very satisfying dinner everyone quickly went to their rooms with whom they were sharing with. Joey and Seto were the first to be on guard. They sat in silence on the top of the staircase so they could see everything. This proved to be a bit too tiring for Joey for he keeps dozing off. Joey was almost fast asleep when he heard a noise. He shot up waking up Seto who has was also falling asleep.

"Seto did you hear that?" Seto shook his head trying to wake himself up to understand what Joey was saying. "What?" He asked drowsily. Joey sighed and stood up, eyes scanning the area. "I heard something…" Seto blinked. "What was it?" Joey shook his head. "Not sure…wait here while I go to find out." Seto stood up. "No I'm going with you." Joey smiled. "Thanks but what about the others." Seto smirked. "I think they can handle themselves." Joey looked at the room doors hesitantly before nodding. "You're right. Let's go." He said as they headed further into the castle. The next morning Yugi woke up only to realize that Joey and Kaiba never came to wake him. 'I was supposed to be the second person on shift with Yami…knowing Joey he didn't want to wake me and stayed up all night...' Yugi got up out of bed, washed up and woke Yami. The two got ready and came out to find the rest of the gang arguing. "Hey what's all the fussing about?" Bakura turned to Yami frowning. "Dice boy here saw Kaiba and Joey leave to go somewhere in the castle and they obviously didn't come back."

Duke put his hands up in defense. "I didn't want to bother them…I just figured that they were only going to explore real quick so I went back to bed." Yugi breathe hitched. "What if something happened to them? Oh Yami we have to find them." The other male nodded. "Indeed Yugi. Everyone pull yourselves together. We have to find them. Let's go." He said as he led them in the direction the other two went.

Elsewhere

"Seto I think we're lost." Joey said for the 22nd time since they started their little quest. Seto's eyebrow twitched again at Joey's complaining. It wasn't his idea to find out what the noise was after all. Joey frowned. He didn't like to be ignored. "Seto listen to me." Seto turned around quicker than Joey had expected. "What!" Joey flinched at his sharp tone. "Look all I'm saying is that we should try to go back to the others…" Seto crosses his arms. "Well yeah that's what I have been trying to do all night…if we hadn't came here looking for some stupid noise that you may not have even heard we wouldn't even be in this mess." Joey looked up angrily. "So this is MY fault then!" Seto turned a dark shade of red. "YES! You're always coming up with these shitty ass ideas, not thinking them through, and when we get in trouble all you can say is sorry. So yes it is your fault!" Bitter and angry tears stung at Joey's eyelashes.

"Well fine then…Since I'm so stupid and only cause you so much trouble then you won't care if I leave." Joey shouted before running off ignoring Seto's call to come back. 'He hates me…I know it.' Joey ran until he tripped over something and fell hard to the ground. He soon realized that he had ran pretty far and that he didn't know where he was. Plus it was pretty dark in this room. Scared, Joey sat in the corner, curled up and cried into his knees. 'Seto I'm sorry…' It must have been a good hour until Joey felt he should try to go find Seto, but was too tired to make good on that notion. "Hey there…" Joey looked up suddenly into blue eyes. "Seto…how long have you been here?" Seto kneeled in front of Joey, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Long enough…I'm so sorry Joey. I didn't mean to lose my temper again. God, you deserve so much better. I just don't know how to act in from of you…" Joey smiled in the hug. "I love you Seto…let's go back."

Seto smiled as well, knowing he had been forgiven but still had some things to work on. "Alright let's go find them." The two left the room, hand in hand, once again not seeing brown eyes were watching. Tristan sighed. "You had better take care of him until I come to help…" He said before disappearing. "Seto did you hear that?" Seto sighed. "Just keep walking my puppy".

TBC

REVIEW!


	18. Risen Above

Disclaimer: As Usual I don't own Yugioh or anything related to it…

Well I think I should say that this is the final chappie of this fic but don't worry I might do a one-shot sequel to it…if requested if not than I wont bother Lol. So enjoy and don't forget that reviews are an authoress's best friend. Ja ne!

I worked VERY hard on this and would like to know if ya'll liked it…so REVIEW!

Final Chapter: Risen Above

Footsteps could be heard throughout the castle of the Dark Lord. Yugi and his friends, minus our favorite lovers, were racing through the large building trying desperately to find their missing friends. As if life wasn't bad enough, they just HAD to go off on their own. 'What ever happened to everyone sticking together?' Yugi though sourly before closing another door seeing his friends weren't there. They had been searching for over 5 hours and it was almost noon and they still haven't found the slightest trace of either teen. "Maybe they went on ahead to fight what's his name…" Duke muttered out loud.

"You mean that Hatsuharu character?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. Duke snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Yeah that guy…maybe they went off to get him you know?" Everyone stopped to ponder this possibility. "Yeah they could have, but why?" Yami sighed about to make an answer to that question but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "You people are SO hard to find". Everyone turned expecting to see the two missing teens but found Alistor instead. "Oh it's you." Everyone groaned in unison. Alistor only smiled. "Well, now that I have finally found you all I can take you to Lord Hatsuharu now…wait a sec." He stopped rambling when he realized they were missing a few people. "Umm…I think you forgot to wake up a couple of people…" Ryou shook his head.

"No. Actually, they went off last night…and now we can't find them." He said quietly. Alistor shook his head disapprovingly. "The Dark Lord won't be pleased to hear about this…he wants to meet Joey so badly…" He said to himself before turning a bright smile to the others. "I'll go find them for you. The Dark Lord is expecting you all, and we can't keep him waiting." He clapped his hands together in agreement with his "brilliant" idea before ushering them towards another part of the castle. After a good deal of walking, and more of Alistors' long rambles, they finally arrived to a very large rusted door. Alistor turned around to address the others who were whispering among themselves. "Alright. Beyond this door awaits the Dark Lord…Once you enter, unless you win, you won't be able to exit. So you had better have everything you need." He warned in a semi serious way. "But what about Joey and Kaiba? Are you saying they won't be able to get in?" Yugi exclaimed. They needed Kaiba and Joey, especially Joey since he was the "chosen one".

Alistor waved him off. "Yeah they'll get in, just from a different way. I'll go find him for you." He said before walking off until he disappeared form sight. Yugi turned towards the others, a solemn look on his otherwise innocent face. Yami put his hand on his hikari's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "They'll come…until that time we'll just have to fight him off the best way we can." Everyone nodded, gathered themselves, before pushing the door open.

Elsewhere

"Seto I think we're lost again…" Joey complained, pulling on the brunet's sleeve. The other sighed to himself knowing that they were lost…again. "I know puppy but I really don't know where else to go." Joey stopped and leaned against the wall worried about the others. "Seto, what if they go off to fight without us? They can't beat him on their own…" Seto walked up and pulled Joey into a hug, hoping to still the blond boys' fears. "We will find them, I promise you that." He said, even though he wasn't exactly sure how they were gonna do it. "Now isn't' this sweet." A voice taunted from behind them. Seto quickly took out his weapon but wasn't quick enough when he was hit by something in his side. Joey, who was being shielded by Seto, knew his lover was hurt.

Joey caught him as he fell. 'How can this be happening…I don't see anyone…?' Joey thought trying to figure out what injured his lover. "J…Joey be careful. Don't let him get you…." Seto stuttered before going into unconsciousness. 'Who?' Joey thought before hearing footsteps from behind. A cold sweat ran down his skin, getting that feeling that he was being watched but no sooner did he figure that out, he felt a sharp pain through his head. Joey moaned in pain, holding his head. Than he realized that everything was starting to spin. He fell on top of Seto, on the brink of passing out when he saw a familiar pair of shoes. "T…Tristan?" He said before passing out like his lover. "I'm sorry…Joey."

Later

Thick eyelashes began to flutter as Joey began to wake up again. His first thought that everything had been a dream, and he should just go back to sleep. But as he reached down to scratch his leg, all he felt was metal. Eyes snapped open, and Joey shot up realizing that everything that happened had been real. Even worse, he remembered what had happened no longer than an hour ago. "I wouldn't get up too fast…" Too late for that because Joey stumbled out of bed in a dizzy stupor. Honey eyes widened as he realized who had brought him here. "Tristan…" Tristan smiled at his best friend. Joey bit his lip, fighting back tears. "Tristan you came back." He said happily as he hugged the other boy. The other only laughed. "I told you I would didn't I?" Joey laughed before turning serious remembering something.

"You need to help me find Seto, he's hurt and he could be anywhere defenseless." Tristan grabbed Joey's arm as he tried to leave the room. "Don't worry about him…" Joey stared at his friend looking for answers. "I fixed him up…after all I'm the one who did it so I felt the need to make things right…" Joeys' gaped at his best friend in shock. "YOU did this!" He exclaimed before turning angry. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed him." Joey accused. Tristan put his hand up stopping the others' tirade. Honey eyes stared sadly at the other. "I know you would be mad at me…I admit I didn't mean to do that much damage….I just needed to see you and talk to you alone Joey." He pleaded wanting the other to understand.

"I know…I didn't mean to overreact. So what is it you needed to say to me?" The blonde questioned. "You can't beat the Dark Lord by fighting…he's practically invincible against fighting…but he has a weakness." Joey stared at the floor, trying to process what he had just heard. "Weakness…so if fighting him won't help then Yugi and the others are wasting their time. But…what is weakness than?" Tristan sat down next to the worried blond. "You are…You and Kaiba. Only the two of you can bring him down." Joey nodded. "Yeah I guess that makes sense….but how do we defeat him without actually fighting him?" at the back of his mind, he had to admit he had a swell of pride that he and his lover could indeed take on the darkness themselves.

"When I was off on my own, I ran into Higurashi again. He told me that he found some more clues about the prophecy. It said that the only way to defeat Hatsuharu is for the phoenix to rise from the ashes or something like that. I didn't get it…but I thought maybe you could make some sense of it." Joey shook his head not knowing what that meant. "So we have to find this phoenix thing? I'll assume no one knows where it is…" Tristan shook his head. "Figures…" Joey muttered. "So I see you two have found the time to talk…" The two teens looked up to see a very much alive Seto Kaiba. "Seto!" Joey ran and hugged the other teen. Seto blinked before returning the hug. Tristan and Seto exchanged looks of a mutual truce…for now. Joey smiled up at the taller male. "I'm so glad you're ok Seto…I was so worried about you." Seto smiled a little. "I'm alright puppy…but I couldn't help overhear something about a phoenix of some sort?" He said looking at Tristan again.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah some phoenix thing needs to be…risen from the ashes or some crap like that…" Seto sat down, bringing Joey onto his lap. "It's funny…everything connects together." Joey and Tristan looked at the other boy quizzically. Seto sighed trying to explain. " I keep having these dreams…about a phoenix strangely enough…and in each one I get close enough to see a person inside it…but never enough to see who it actually is." He finished quietly letting the information sink in. "So…the phoenix is actually a person?" Joey questioned. Seto shrugged. "Maybe…" Tristan got off the bed and headed towards the door. "Well I don't know about you two…but I'm ready to kick some Dark Lord tail…we'll figure this out…" Joey and Seto exchanged loving looks. "Alright let's do this." Tristan guided the other two through the castle until they reached the same doors the others had gone through previously.

"Well…this is it. Once we go through here only the winner will come back out." He warned. Seto nodded gripping his Hiraikotsu. Tristan, seeing that they were ready, gripped his own weapon, and pushed the doors open. Joey gasped in horror at what met his eyesight. All of his friend were either passed out or weakly trying to fight the Dark Lord. Hatsuharu has long jet black hair, and crimson eyes. One could consider him handsome if his face wasn't contorted in an evil smirk. He was surrounded by a purple and black mist that made it impossible to hit him. The three ran up to their fallen comrades. Joey ignored the evil laugh from the Dark Lord as he tried to lift up yugis' head up as gently as possible. "Joey…" Yugi smiled up at him weakly. "Save your strength…what happened?" Yugi coughed and groaned in pain. "No matter what we did….we couldn't touch him…be careful…" Joey bit his lip as he felt anger swell through his body.

'He'll pay for this...' Joey swore silently as he stood up to see Tristan was slowly healing the others with potions while Seto tries to fight the Dark Lord. Over where Seto was fighting, he realized that this wasn't gonna be as easy as he first thought. No matter how hard he through his Hiraikotsu, it wouldn't even cause so much of a scratch to the still chuckling Dark Lord. 'Damnit…' He cursed wondering what they could possibly do now. He turned when he saw Joey standing next to him, glaring up at the Dark Lord. As far as Seto knew, he had never seen Joey look so determined before…his puppy would find a way. He just knew it, and with that the battle continued. Seto had to admit it, with Joey by his side, he felt stronger but they still couldn't get through that barrier. No matter how strong Joey sent a silent telekinetic force towards the other man, it didn't even crack.

Hatsuharu chuckled darkly. 'Time to finish this.' He thought as he began to glow a dark red color and even stronger force hit both fighting teens, sending them flying in opposite directions. Joey flew farther back, head hitting the wall, slumping to the ground unconscious. Seto fared better than his lover, landing on the floor, before quickly getting up again. 'Jesus…he sent us flying with just one hit…and we can't even touch him' Blue eyes gazed at his lover from the corner of his eyes. 'And Joey isn't moving…that can't be good' He thought as he made his way towards Joey, dogging objects that Hatsuharu was flinging his way. Tristan show up, grabbed a bow and some arrows from the fallen Duke, and tried to fight back. Seeing this as the time to check on Joey, Seto made his way to his fallen lover.

Seto fell to his knees, hands body trembling. There was so much blood coming from his head wound. 'If this keeps up…he won't make it.' Seto cursed himself for thinking that way. "Joey…can you hear me?" He asked gently shaking to none moving blond, but to no avail Joey didn't move or respond. Seto turned Joey onto his back to look at his face only to see that Joey's eyes were half-way open and his normally lively golden eyes were dull and faded. Seto's heart sank at the realization that Joey was dying…and there was nothing he could do. He looked up when he saw a teardrop hit the ground next to him…and it wasn't his. Seto had wiped his own awhile ago.

Yugi looked down at his fallen friend in agony. Thanks to Tristan, and a lot of potions, everyone was able to be healed to an extent. But he had used them all up. "Yugi, you're a healer. You can heal him!" Seto exclaimed in hysterics. Yugi bent down and placed his hands on Joey's chest. A White light began to erupt from his fingers only to fizzle out and fade away as quickly as it appeared. Yugi frowned and tried again but to no avail it didn't work. "I don't have any more energy to heal…I can't do it." Seto growled. "Than get me a potion or something. Damnit Yugi work with me here." Yugi flinched at the sharp tone but realized that Seto was scared. He was scared of losing Joey. "We dot have any more…Tristan used them on healing us so we could fight…" Looking up at his beaten and bloody comrades, who were still trying in vain to fight, he sighed. "I don't know what to do…I'm sorry." Yugi hung his head in shame.

Seto had gone into shock. 'It's all over…we were foolish to think we could make a difference. And even worse…' Seto couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. He laid his head down on Joey's chest, stricken with grief. 'It had to end so soon…huh Joey...' Seto was so gone he didn't notice the one tear that escaped his eye and fell on the boy below him…nor did he notice that Joey was glowing now. Yugi looked up wide eyes… A/N: Can his eyes really get any bigger XDDD? "K...Kaiba look..." He stuttered amazed. Seto opened his eyes and shot up in surprise to see his lover glowing gold with bright colors mixed in. "What's going on?" By this time everyone's attention has turned to the glowing Joey. Hatsuharu glared in anger knowing where this was going.

"You won't defeat me." He declared as he attacked the crowd of fighters. Everyone had dodged the attack, except Seto, who knew that Joey would get hurt if he moved away. Kaiba bit back a scream as his back was hit full force; a moan being the only sound he would make. Yugi realized something from this. "You guys, he wants to get rid of Joey. He knows something could happen to him if Joey wakes up." Everyone nodded in agreement. "We must protect Kaiba at all costs while he tries to wake Joey up." Yami's voiced boomed across the room. Hatsuharu's red eyes glared at the group. He had to kill that brat before he woke up, or else everything will be ruined. While the other's stood there ground and continued to attack the Dark Lord, Seto stared down at Joey. "Please wake up…we need you. I need you." All of a sudden things started to become dim. Unbeknownst to the others, Seto had slumped forward over his lover on the border of unconsciousness.

'I wont let you go…if you die…I'll come with you…' He thought as he started to drift away. Under him Honey Eyes snapped open, glowing a bright gold. Yugi turned around to check up on Kaiba, only to see him on the ground…and Joey on his feet. His body was no longer glowing, but his eyes were, and a strange symbol was glowing on his forehead. 'I won't let you win…' Joey thought as his body was consumed entirely by a bright light. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light spreaded throughout the room and they could vaguely see an image of wings. Tristan's eyes widened at his realization. 'The phoenix we had to find…it was Joey the whole time…well I'll be damned...' He thought. Hatsuharu, in fear of what he knew was to come, attacked the glowing body that was Joey. Everyone stared in amazement as the attack hit Joey but fizzled out upon impact.

Once the light dimmed away Joey was finally visible. He stood on the ground, a dim golden light silhouetting his body. Large, gold, and shimmery wings stretched out from his back. His eyes were now longer and more pointed; a black symbol of a feather on his forehead. His arms were decorated with golden bangle bracelets. Joey stared up at Hatsuharu with a look of superioty, an annoyed frown on his face. Hatsuharu bristled, not liking that he can't strike fear in them anymore. Not now with that damned phoenix on their side. In anger, Hatsuharu attacked Joey again not letting up. Honey eyes stared impassively as the attack either bounced off of him or fizzled out completely, and his still continued to frown.

Seto groaned as he came back to consciousness. He turned over and gasped when he saw his lover. 'Is that…MY Joey?' He thought in amazement. Once he figured out the "mystery" of the phoenix Seto smiled secretly to himself. 'I knew he could do it…' Seto stood up, groaning when a sharp pain went through his body. Joey turned quickly upon hearing him. Ignoring Hatsuharu completely, Joey made his way slowly over to his lover. Hatsuharu smirked when he found Joey's weakness. 'That blue eyed boy…' He thought as he sent a dagger flying over, past Joey, over to the kneeling Seto. Joey's flew in front of Seto, blocking him. He turned his head quickly and glowing red eyes, that were once gold, flashed angrily and the dagger erupted into flames before falling to the ground as ashes.

Joey turned back to his lover, his eyes once again a beautiful gold. "Joey…look at you…" Seto whispered in awe as he touched a soft and silky wing. Joey smiled softly and nodded. "But I can't do this alone. I need you Seto…" He said as he stood up and offered a hand to Seto. Seto nodded and grabbed Joey's hands and he too began to glow. Joey smiled knowingly when the glow cleared up and Seto stood there in what was considered, in that universe, clothes of the Mighty Lord Seth. Think of his clothes in ancient Egypt without the hat thing…. Seto stared down at his clothing and the strange blue marking on his arms. He also didn't have the Hiraikotsu anymore, but wielded a large staff mage staff instead.

Hatsuharu growled and began to glow red also, and thousands of tentacles A/N: gross… began to sprout from his back. Yugi and the group, minus our favorite two, gasped and began to dodge as the tentacles attacked. Joey's eyes glowed gold again and half of the tentacles exploded into pieces falling to the floor. Seto raised up his staff, before sticking it into the ground a little, and the blue ball attached to it began to glow as well. As the blue crystal ball began to glow, a large wind flew in the tentacles direction and upon contact the tentacles were cut into slices, and fell to the ground. Hatsuharu stepped back angrily. Seto smirked as Joey continued to stare at his daring him to try it again. "Now we're going on the offense…" He sneered at the Dark Lord.

Honey Eyes regarded his friends. "You guys I'm gonna need you all to close your eyes for a second please…" He trailed off quietly. Once everyone did Joey raised his hand and the bracelets began to glow, as did everyone else. When the glow died down, everyone looked at themselves to see that they were completely healed but feeling a bit tired. Joey smiled. "It's ok. I only took some of your spirit energy…" He trailed off before staring back at Hatsuharu who didn't know how things could have changed on him. 'This wasn't supposed to happen damnit!' He screamed internally. "Once he is defeated, I will return it to you." Joey said before looking Hatsuharu in the eye. "You want to kill? Well here I am, come and get me than." He hissed. Hatsuharu glared before attacking the two with all he had. Joey grabbed Seto's hand, the two exchanging smiles before they began to shine together. As soon as Hatsuharu's body made contact with the teens he began to feel an excruciating pain throught his body, and now he knew why. His body was beginning to melt and fizzle away piece by piece.

He jumped back staring at his arm, which was melting away onto the floor; disappearing upon contact. "THIS CAN'T BE" Seto smirked. "That's what happens when you mess with us." He said cockily. Hatsuharu's screams continued until there was nothing left. Everyone cheered for they had finally defeated the Dark Lord. Seto turned to Joey only to see him falling towards the ground. "Joey!" he shouted as he caught the falling boy. He cradled the other in his arms, and pushed some of Joeys' bangs away from his face. "Joey speak to me…say something." Yugi walked up sadly and put his hand on the boys' shoulders. "Sacrifice…" Seto gasped when he remembered what had mad him so fearful for Joey so early in their adventure.

"To defeat him…Joey had to be sacrificed…But that's stupid Yugi. He's STILL HERE!" His rant ended in a scream. "But the prophecy never said we had to actually do a ritual or anything. A sacrifice means that the person has to die…once the Dark Lord is dead…Joey's job is finished." Yugi whispered. "Seto hugged Joeys' lifeless body to his chest. " No…" He moaned into Joeys' hair. "NO!" Seto's scream rang throughout the castle.

Seto stared outside of the window to his room in sadness. He has been like this for the last week. It wasn't until a low moan reached his eyes did he turn around. Eyelashes fluttered together and honey eyes came into view. Joey shot up accidentally bumping heads with the dragon master. "Shit…" Joey hissed. 'That hurt…' He thought holding his head until the pain subsided. "Some things never change puppy." Joey's eyes snapped open to see his dragon lover smiling at him. "But I thought….human sacrifice…remember?" Seto sat next to Joey. "And that's what we did…we were able to sacrifice Hatsuharu in your place…it's a long story…" He chuckled. Joey looked down at his leg to see that it didn't have the metal prosthetic leg it had before. Seto noticed where he was looking and frowned.

"When we got back home, we saw that you couldn't take the prosthetic leg back with you" He said before smiling again. "But I wouldn't worry, if my other self can make one in a world without technology I'm sure I can make one too." Joey hugged his lover with a laugh. "How are the others?" Seto smirked. "Why don't you ask them yourself?" Joey blinked as everyone burst into the room. Joey laughed as Yugi ran and hugged him. After a lot of chatting, and a few tears Joey sighed. "So what do we do now? I mean do we go back to our lives now?" Tristan playfully hit Joey on his arm. "Yeah we do…but that doesn't mean we can't hang out more often or anything…we'll see each other at school in about a month." Yugi nodded in agreement. "Plus I don't think Kaiba is too fond of sharing you." Everyone laughed as Seto shook his head. "Hey…whatever happened to Alistor?" Joey questioned. Seto shrugged. "He said he belonged in that world and wished to stay there…" Joey blinked. "And I wanted to thank him…at least he wasn't all that bad." Joey sighed as the others announced their departure.

In Kaiba's Garden

"So what now Dragon?" Joey asked when the others left to go home; it being close to midnight. Seto hugged him from behind, pulling him into a lawn chair. "Nothing…let's just take life one day at a time…but I promise you though, everything will be alright…I love you Joey." He whispered as he pulled Joey into a soft kiss. Joey smiled when they pulled apart. Their feeling hadn't changed after all. "I love you too…" He whispered as the two star gazed together, awaiting the fast approaching day they would tell the world love could bloom...from a single thought. The future was looking bright.

_Zutto… Issho ni… Eien ni. (1)_

Owari

YAY! blows party favors I'm finally finished. Thank the good Lord…man I'm so hungry right now. Chi…Anyways it was a pleasure writing this fic and I hope everyone enjoyed it. So REVIEW! And I like I said before I might write a one-shot sequel if ppl review and tell me.

Look out for a new fic from me hopefully by the end of this coming weekend k? JA!

1-

Zutto: Always

Issho ni: Together

Eien ni- Forever


End file.
